Total Force
by Agent Reptile
Summary: Gall Force meets just about everything else. First fic and is now officially dead.
1. Default Chapter

Total Force  
  
Some of my own characters are takes on other more known characters. These include Dino-bot Transmetal II off of the beast wars, Vlad (who is like a young Blade who's white. I'm not racist by any respect I just based my characters on myself so that is that), Razorwing is a take on Marvel comics old 1980's super hero Darkhawk and the Silver-hawks. Agent Reptile is a take on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mortal Kombat, and Super Venom is a take on Venom and Zarel (the angel from the Justice League of America) and as time went on they became their own characters who although seem to have connections to other media beings are entirely their own selves. Any way to the story. Also tell how all the characters appear in the end by the way. Songs found on various sights and not mine. Any copy written stuff is not mine. It belongs to its creators/owners, and I am only borrowing it for the purpose of telling my story.  
  
It said they'd be back.  
  
The battle of Sigma Narse had ended. Left to drift in space forever are the heroes of the Solinoid and Paranoid wars. A robotic suite comes into view as it hits a floating piece of space debris. Suddenly a robotic arm reaches out and grabs the suit and its cargo. Bright lights lead down to a corridor where the suite is opened to reveal a young blond with a spike of green in her hair. She awakes to see someone she never thought that she would again.  
  
"RABBY!!!" Lufy yells.  
  
"Yea it's me."  
  
"But how? I mean? Eluza? Pony? Patty? What is going on here?" Lufy asks as she is helped to her feet.  
  
"Well we couldn't just let you float in space again could we?" Shildy says as she comes into view.  
  
"How did you all get here?" Lufy asks impatiently.  
  
"Well once we went to the third planet of the ninth system we found the pods that had these two in it. We then found Eluza and Pony going on our way to Sigma Narse, but they couldn't be revived until now." Shildy says.  
  
"And when Shildy here said she know you? well.." Rabby trails off as Lufy hugs her.  
  
"I missed you so much Rabb's" Lufy says.  
  
"I missed you too." Rabby says.  
"And I thought that you didn't have any feelings?" Patty says.  
  
"Yea I know. But I do care now." Lufy says smiling as everyone laughs. Suddenly a shock is felt as the ship is hit by a missile.  
  
"What was that?" Pony asks.  
  
"Enemy fire." Shildy says as everyone runs to a station unit.  
  
"Any idea where it came from?" Eluza asks.  
  
"No idea Captain." Catty responds as she activates scanning equipment in an attempt to locate the target. No good. The enemy is undetectable as more missiles hit the ship.  
  
"Rabby get us out of here as fast as you can." Eluza orders as Rabby steers towards a safe way out.  
  
"No good we can't get away fast enough." Rabby says.  
  
"Ma'am if we time it right then we can make a jump to light speed, but at the damage we have there is not way to tell where we may be." Pony says as another attack commences. "Do it." Eluza says as the Starleaf II launches into the unknown. A series of screams is heard as the crew is hit by the shock of the light speed jump. As they come-to, they see that they aren't anywhere close to were they were.  
  
"What happened?" Spea asks as they see a field of stars and nothing else. "I have no idea." Shildy says as everyone looks on with amazement.  
  
A week has gone by and nothing new has really happened. The Solenoids still haven't a clue where they are but they still keep going. Patty is in the mess hall with Amy. Lufy walks into the room with a drink.  
  
"Hey Patty." Lufy says.  
  
"Would you mind if I asked you a question?"  
  
"Okay, sure. What is it."  
  
"That thing about you and the?(what was that word she used?) male on Chaos?What exactly did it look like?"  
  
"Well it was taller that us, more muscular and had something weird looking between it's legs."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yea. I never did learn what it was for, but what I did learn was that it had a gentle look in his eyes that seemed as if it was innocent or something."  
  
Meanwhile on the bridge, Catty is going over her computations with Pony on where in the universe they are. The answer surprises them.  
  
"Hey Shildy, Eluza we have some surprising news." Pony says. "We have discovered that it is not so much where as when." Catty explains.  
  
"You see when the ship was hit by the last missile it was hit right in the hyper-drive so that it we actually broke the fabric of reality for an instant and tore through about 2 million years into the future."  
  
"Which would explain why we have no idea where we were. The stars have changed so much because we are no longer in our own time." Eluza says with an expression of trouble on her face.  
  
"This is unsettling to say the least." Shildy says.  
  
"Captain?" Rabby says as she walks into the bridge. "Is it true? Are we really in the future?"  
  
"Yes we are. And as unsettling as it sounds that means that we might be the last of our kind." The crew on the bridge looked sadder than they thought that they ever could. A war for the right to live and now they are the last of their kind. It was something that none of them wanted.  
  
"Should we get everyone Eluza?" Shildy asks.  
  
"Yes. They deserve to know the truth."  
  
After a confusing moment the crew of the Starleaf II looked like they were going to breakdown.  
  
"Two million years?" Patty asked.  
  
"Yes. I am sorry but it is true." Catty says as she looks at her friend.  
  
"Man this stinks." Lufy says.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Rabby asks Eluza.  
  
"I have no idea. The best thing that we can hope for is to find an uninhabited planet and land, but I doubt that we will." "At least not one that can sustain life." Shildy interjected.  
  
"Perhaps there is another option." Catty says. "If we can send some sort of message then we can at least hope that someone will respond."  
  
"True. At this point any other intelligent life would be okay." Shildy says. "Alright. Catty send some sort of message in Solenoid and hope someone responds." Eluza says.  
  
"I will do my best." The android says as she walks away. "Any intelligent life would be okay." She said to herself.  
  
Meanwhile. Only a few thousand miles away (which in space terms is really nothing) a ship that looks like a cross between the Dinosaucers mother ship and the ship from Aliens (not the first movie but the first sequel) is traveling through space towards the unknown. It is on one of its shifts that the crew is either asleep, training, or otherwise occupying their time so only one is on deck. All of the sudden a signal comes out from the depths of space and the officer currently on deck takes down his magazine and answers the signal.  
  
"This is Razorwing to Super Venom. Razorwing to Super Venom. Do you read."  
  
"Yea I read." Super Venom says through a yawn.  
  
"Sir an incoming communication is being sent to us from some unknown location. Computer says it's some sort of distress beacon. Shall I answer."  
  
"What language is it in?" "Computer says it's some sort of skewed English."  
  
"Send a reply. I'll be there in a moment. Super Venom releases the communication unit's button. "Only a ten-man crew en-route to Earth for some rest and relaxation and I still am only getting 4 hours of sleep." Super Venom gets up and heads to the bridge. Before he gets there however he makes sure to have the symbiote replicate his uniform and no mask over the face.  
  
Catty looks at the return message. I is a slightly distorted version of Solenoid, but she can read it.  
  
"Captain our transition is being answered."  
  
"Are you sure Catty?"  
  
"Absolutely. If you wish I can put it onscreen."  
  
"Do so." Eluza says as she looks at the front screen. What she sees surprises her.  
  
"Damn Super Venom she is hot." Razorwing says over his shoulder.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The blond."  
  
"Good, then the one with pink hair is mine." Super Venom says in reply. "Hello. I am Super Venom, commander of the U.S.S. Pteranowing. With whom am I speaking?"  
  
"I am Eluza, captain of the Starleaf II. We are lost, low on supplies and have nowhere to turn. We ask for any help."  
  
As Eluza finishes, Super Venom looks at Razorwing. "Ma'am we will be there in 30 minutes tops."  
  
"Thank you very much." Eluza says as she turns the communications unit off.  
  
"So those are males" Eluza said out loud.  
  
"Yeah, not bad looking huh?" Lufy said.  
  
"No, not at all. So which one was better?" "I think I like the one in the metal armor myself. You?"  
  
"That Super Venom character I thought looked better." Eluza said.  
  
The Starleaf II is overwhelmed by the Pteranowing. The smaller vessel is brought in on tractor-beams and is docked so that her crew can get out and restock their supplies. "This thing is huge." Patty says as the solenoids are walking down the connection tube that holds the opening of the Starleaf II to the Pteranowing.  
  
"No kidding. I think it may even be bigger than the Anconcaguya (I have no idea how you spell it)." Rabby says as she looks around thought the clear glass-like plex-a-steel openings on the tube's ceiling and sides. The door opens to show a group of humanoids in a lounge like area.  
  
"I am sorry, but which one of you is the captain of this vessel?" Eluza asks.  
  
"I am." Super Venom says as he rises and salutes. A return salute is given and he proceeds to introduce his crew.  
  
"A male captain?" Rabby thought to herself.  
  
"Allow me to introduce to you my crew. Razorwing: fighter-pilot and all around fighting machine who earned the name 'Angel of Death' for his kills in combat. Dino-bot: Close-quarters combat unit with years of military experience."  
  
"I am honored to meet you." He says as he bows to the females.  
  
"This one here is Depth Charge. He is the aquatic combat unit."  
  
"Charmed."  
  
"This is Antiquilicus, our weapons detail unit."  
  
"Nice to finally see a face worth looking at." Antiquilicus says as he laughs.  
  
"This is Agent Reptile. He is the silent shadow warrior."  
  
"It is not often that I am so blessed to see such beautiful creatures." Agent Reptile says as he bows.  
  
"Finally, this is Vlad, night attack specialist. Don't get too close. He likes to bite."  
  
"I like you too sir." Vlad says as he cocks a smile at Super Venom.  
  
"My name is Eluza. This is my first mate Rabby, my engineer Patty, Spea is our medical unit , and my computer specialists Pony and Catty. Also Lufy there is an attacker pilot, Shildy is a sort of secondary Captain, and Amy here is the youngest member of our crew."  
  
"Charmed to meet you all. If there is anything that any of us can do just ask. You are after all our guests."  
  
"Thank you. It may seem like we are imposing."  
  
"Oh not at all. Please make yourselves at home."  
  
"Thank you. Would you mind taking a seat though? I need to tell you how we got here in the first place." Eluza says.  
  
"Please go ahead then." Super Venom says as he sits down and looks the female captain in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know where to being really. Our history was lost in a war between us and a race called the Paranoids in which both of our homeworlds were destroyed."  
  
"That is horrible." Super Venom said as he leaned forward intent to learn all that he could.  
  
"Our war became a blood bath as both side's leaders became hell-bend on destroying the opponent regardless of the consequences. For the most part both sides were facing extinction and trying to make peace was impossible with our leaders. It was at a place called Sigma Narse that our last battle was fought. After the battle we were thrown through time to this place."  
  
"And you were lucky that we found you then. But answer me this please, how is it that we have never heard of any of this before?"  
  
"We?we" Eluza tries to say it, though it is hard for her to accept. "Are from 2 million years in the past."  
  
"What?" "We were shot by a missile in our engine system and we were flung into the future." Eluza says as she forces herself to hold back her tears.  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
"We were heading for some place to escape the ravages of the war. Instead we are now lost in time. I am sorry to have to make you hold our burden."  
  
"Think nothing of it. You are free to live here as long as you would like. You are our guests. Currently we are headed back to Earth, my and most of my crew's homeworld. I think that you will be happy here so don't think of yourselves as intruding, just make yourselves at home."  
  
"Thank you." Eluza says. "You are welcome. And if you would all like to come with us we would be glad to give you a tour of the ship."  
  
"Thank you." As the group leaves the room they break apart into pairs.  
  
"What do you think Dino-bot?" Depth Charge asks his fellow Maximal.  
  
"The captain is telling the truth, yet I believe she is hiding something."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I thing that she is not telling us something that is too personal to reveal at this time."  
  
"And what about the blond?"  
  
"What about her?" Dino-bot snarls.  
  
"I saw the way you were eyeing her. What was it?"  
  
"Nothing you need to think of. I saw another warrior, and by human standards a fine one at that. But that is all." "Whatever." Depth Charge says.  
  
"Excuse me captain." Eluza says to Super Venom.  
  
"Yes." Super Venom replies.  
  
"Are there any Solenoids on this ship?"  
  
"Solenoids? What do you mean. There are humans here if that is what you are asking."  
  
"No I mean ones like me and my crew." Super Venom looks at her with a glance that seems to say  
  
"What are you talking about?" "I mean ones with bodies like mine and the rest of my crew."  
  
"As in females? Sorry but this is a skeleton crew heading back to base from this ship's voyage. We don't have females here yet."  
  
"Fe-male?"  
  
"Yes. You and the rest of your crew are all females. They are the ones that bear the children from mating with a male like myself and my crew."  
  
"How is that done?" Eluza asked. Super Venom almost froze in his tracks.  
  
"You mean that you don't know how children are made?"  
  
"Well we take samples of tissue and grow new Solenoids in birthing centers. Or rather did. They are most likely destroyed now."  
  
"So I take it that you don't know anything about bisexual reproduction?"  
  
"No. And you and Razorwing were the first males that either myself or Lufy had seen."  
  
"Lufy is the blond one correct?"  
  
"Yes that is her. In fact only Rabby and Patty had seen ones like you or your crew. Supposedly it was inside Patty after a gelatinous thing attacked her and had to be teleported out of her. I was attacked by the same thing, but I was ejected into space as if dead then revived with no sign of infection of anything."  
  
"I see." 'They must be cloners.' Super Venom thought to himself.  
  
"And if that is so then we better break the news of human reproduction to them softly, don't you agree. Yes I thought that you would." Super Venom says to the symbiote mentally.  
  
"Just wondering Captain, but where were Patty and Rabby when the male was encountered?" Super Venom says to Eluza.  
  
"I don't know if you have ever heard of the planet, but it was called Chaos, and it circled a planet called Terra."  
  
'Terra? Could it be? Terra-ferma?Earth. Then this crew, their species is human.' Super Venom thinks to himself. "Captain Eluza. Would you mind showing me exactly were this Terra was?" "If you have a star map then I would gladly do so."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As the tour goes on, each of the solenoids have at least paired-up with a male. "Tell me Razorwing how many enemies have you killed?"  
  
"Only if you tell how many you have."  
  
"Okay 180 enemy kills in various fighters."  
  
"That is a lot."  
  
"And now you."  
  
"10,000 enemy kills and counting."  
  
"Did you say 10,000?" Lufy says in amazement.  
  
"At least. I lost count after a dogfight in which I was the last man alive and about a thousand more enemies were mowed down."  
  
"So all you do is kill?" Rabby asks from behind.  
  
"Now that is unfair. I kill when I have to, but you see we were at war and when they re-built my body then replaced parts of me with cyborg units from an assassin cyborg called the Terminator. In battle I literally have no drive but to destroy my target. But the good thing is that I left that part of my life long ago and now have reclaimed my soul for good."  
  
"Man and I thought that you were hard-core Lufy." Rabby says.  
  
"So did I." Lufy says.  
  
"So Patty what's it like to be the engineer of a starship like yours?" Antiquilicus asks his new friend.  
  
"Well I basically cook, fix things and the one who cleans most of the things up."  
  
"Sounds more like a mother than an engineer."  
  
"A mother? We actually I did once have a child that I felt close too. He was mine so long ago when Rabby, Rumy, and I were on Chaos. But he is most likely just dust."  
  
"Perhaps, but maybe the child fossilized?"  
  
"Fosso-what?"  
  
"Fossilized. It is the process by which bones are turned into rock and preserved for millions of years until they are discovered by scientists."  
  
"This happens?"  
  
"Yes. The material of the bone dissolves away by water and decay so a hollow cast is left. Then the cast is filled with sediment and over millions of years the mold is filled so that the rock takes the shape of the bone. I am sorry if this bores you but I have always been fascinated by it, and the fact that Agent Reptile is a scientist at heart doesn't help."  
  
"No it's okay. I never knew things like that could happen."  
  
"Sure. In fact it is the only way that scientist today know about organisms that lived on Earth over a hundred million years ago."  
  
"That's even farther back that I'm from."  
  
"Well let me say this. You look not a day older than 18."  
  
"That is so nice."  
  
"Thank you." Antiqulicus says as he is surprised to feel Patty rub next to him. "I could get used to this." he thinks to himself. "After all she is quite attractive."  
  
"So are you two cyborgs or robots?" Pony says with a small amount of fear in her voice.  
  
"Actually it is a little hard to say what we are" Depth Charge replies.  
  
"We are robots from a planet called Cybertron. Millions of years ago a great war started between two factions. The Autobots and Decepticons. Their war raged for eons until the planet Cybertron was drained of all of its once rich energy sources. It was then that the two sides fled to Earth where they remained deactivated for four million years. Then their war started again. Both sides choosing forms of vehicles to disguise themselves. There war rages today and will be won by the Autobots." Dino-bot says.  
  
"How do you know?" Pony asks.  
  
"Because Dino-bot and I are the decedents of the two sides of the war from the future. I am a Maximal, decedent of Autobot, while Dino-bot was once a Predicon descended of the Decepticons and became a Maximal."  
  
"So what do you disguise yourselves as?" Pony asked with great interest.  
  
"Animals." Dino-bot replied in a slightly gruff tone, but not to the point of rudeness.  
  
"So can you show me?"  
  
"I can't." Depth Charge says to the young lady. "Mine is purely marine in nature so I can't show you here."  
  
"But I would be glad to show you mine." Dino-bot says.  
  
"Good grief. All this attention is getting to him." Depth Charge thinks to himself.  
  
"Dino-bot. BEAST MODE." Suddenly the robot warrior before them shape-shifts into a bipedal animal with clawed hands and feet and a whipping tail.  
  
"Wow. What is it?"  
  
"An animal from prehistoric Earth. A Dinosaur called velociraptor."  
  
"Dino-whatsis?" Pony said with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Reptilian like life forms that evolved into every nitch in Earth's ecosystem and ruled for over 120 million years." Dino-bot changes back and proceeds on with the rest of the crew.  
  
"Show-off." Depth Charge says to Dino-bot.  
  
The day comes to a close and the solenoids head to their ship to sleep. "Well if you like we are more than able to give all of you quarters to sleep in for as long as you like." Super Venom says.  
  
"That is kind of you, but we would not like to impose." Eluza answers.  
  
"Not at all. Our guest rooms haven't been used in years, but are cleaned just the same as all of the other rooms here." Super Venom says.  
  
"And after all you are guests."  
  
"Well. I don't think I should impose, but I can't decline your offer so. Thank you very much."  
  
"It is our pleasure." The solenoids chose rooms close to each other and get ready to sleep. Razorwing is walking to his quarters in only his boxers when he sees Lufy not wearing anything at all walking down the hall. Razorwing's jaw drops to the floor as he sees the most beautiful woman in the world walking nude in front of his very eyes.  
  
"Ah??." is the only thing that Razorwing can say as he follows Lufy with his eyes and head until she passes, then turns to see Razorwing's expression.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Lufy asks.  
  
"Heaven." Razorwing says, though not fully aware of it.  
  
"Thank you, I keep in shape. But what are you wearing?"  
  
"What?" Razorwing comes back to the realm of the conscious as he looks at what Lufy was pointing at.  
  
"This is my sleep wear." He replies, trying not to stare at the fine piece of womanhood in front of his very eyes.  
  
"Okay. Why were you staring at me a moment ago though?"  
  
"You are a young, attractive woman with a great body. I just can't help myself."  
  
"Why would those things matter?" Lufy says as she scratches her head.  
  
"Well I ah, well 'Okay metal head think. Super Venom warned us they were cloners and we would tell Catty tomorrow and she the others, so what do I do' "I think that that is a topic best left for tomorrow. It is kind of well, difficult to explain."  
  
"Okay. Good night."  
  
"Good night." As Razorwing gets out of sight, Lufy looks back over her shoulder and says  
  
"Males are strange. Different too. Looks like he was designed to overcome targets quickly and kill easily. Far more muscular. Strange though. Why do I feel as if attracted to him?"  
  
"I am so dead." Razorwing said to himself. Yet he did see heaven just then and was anxious for more later, but he would leave than for later if Lufy chose to be with him. He may have been a fighter-jock, but he understood quite well that it was the lady who made the call on who she would have sex with. "And with a body like that, I most certainly would hope she says yes."  
  
That night, the Solenoids had the same dream again sort of thing (the one with the boy kissing them) and smiles were on all of their faces. The guys on the other hand were not all having such a good time. Dino-bot was dreaming of a female Maximal he had met on Cybertron recently who he knew he would never see again. Depth Charge was imagining himself with a girl he had had to leave on Cybertron when he saw her with another Maximal. The others however did have more likeable dreams like the Solenoids, but were a tad bit more adult in nature (use your imagination).  
  
Rabby was not, nor in her mind ever would be a morning person. The sound of clanging metal at 6:00 in the morning was not what she wanted to hear.  
  
"Wha? Oh now what is going on here?" She manages to crawl out of bed and follows the sounds to their origin. She is startled to see that she is on a platform overlooking several large arenas that have been connected into one big arena. Following the sounds of metal against metal, Rabby sees the two robots, Dino-bot and Depth Charge, attacking each other in the middle of an arena. "What is this place?" Rabby asks as she finally fully awakes. She sees Agent Reptile blindfolded in another arena holding a metal cylinder in his hands with an energy beam coming out of the end of it and about twenty robot sphere's about him firing various energy blasts that Agent Reptile deflects with great ease with the sword in his hands. Rabby looks over to see Antiquilicus fighting a battle droid which is armed to the teeth, while Antiquilicus has no apparent armaments. Suddenly Antiquilicus leaps over the robot's head and out of nowhere lashes chains of shining metal at the robot and then blasts the thing with an energy burst that incinerates the target. Rabby turns her head again to see Super Venom change into what looks like a monster as black tendrils lash around him and massively increases his bulk. She is almost sickened by the tendrils as they go around Super Venom's face and form a lashing tongue and a mouthful of razor sharp teeth and it finishes with the white eye patches. Without missing a beat, Super Venom leaps into the air and is attacked by five flying combat drones. One falls as Super Venom unleashes a clawed hand that shreds the robot into little metal pieces. The other drones try to surround Super Venom and gun him down. Super Venom fires something from the back of his hand and it hit a drone and jams its intake units. As the last three enemies try to convene on Super Venom he lets them get in close. They are almost on top of him, then Super Venom leaps right into the air and all three of the enemies crash into each other.  
  
"What by the Mother is this place?" Rabby yells.  
  
"One part training field, one part survival course. We affectionately call it the combat zone." Super Venom says as he swings to Rabby and summons the symbiote back into himself.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I am bonded to a symbiotic creature that grants inhuman power that I use for the forces of good. In return it gets a home and lives."  
  
"Do any of the other members of your crew have this 'symbiote'?" Rabby looks on in a curious manner.  
  
"No. Not really. Antiquilicus has a similar bondage to another weapon of heaven, but it is not like myself. He is what is called a Heaven Spawn, I am a Supreme Symbiote. We are two different types of warriors."  
  
"Oh. Well I am sorry if I interrupted anything." Rabby says.  
  
"Nothing to worry about at all Ms. Rabby. We were just finishing our daily training. If you want you are welcome to join all of for breakfast."  
  
"Thank you. I would love to." Rabby says as she is lead to the mess hall.  
  
"I take it that you train to keep in shape?" Rabby says to Agent Reptile.  
  
"That is in part true, but it has more to do with keeping our skills up than with keeping in physical shape. One mistake in the job we are in could lead to a catastrophe." Agent Reptile replies as he picks up a roll and breaks it.  
  
"Just wondering but where are Razorwing and Vlad?" Rabby asks to anyone who would care to answer.  
  
"Well as far as I know about Razorwing, he is on guard duty now so he will be on deck watching the controls." Antiquilicus answers.  
  
"And you are welcome to try to get Vlad out of his coffin before noon." Super Venom jokes. Everyone but Rabby laughs.  
  
"Coffin? I thought that coffins were for the dead so why would someone living be in a coffin?" The young lady asks.  
  
"Do you know what a vampire is?" Agent Reptile asks the red headed sub commander.  
  
"No, I don't." She replies.  
  
"Well lets just say that they are creatures that have powers beyond mortals and must suck the blood of the living to sustain their lives. Vlad is part vampire so he doesn't need to suck blood, but has all of their powers and none of their weaknesses."  
  
"What weaknesses do vampires have?"  
  
"They can't stand sunlight, silver, various religious symbols of a religion called Christianity, a plant called garlic, or anticoagulants."  
  
"So why would they be in a coffin?"  
  
"Because they are the undead. After being sucked dry by a vampire the victim becomes a vampire themselves."  
  
"That is horrible. So there is no cure for this condition?"  
  
"Yes and no. For the most part there is nothing that anyone can do to stop a change after a certain point. However, if the attacks stop or the victim is given a retrovirus then the mutation is stopped."  
  
"And what about Vlad?"  
  
"He is a descendent of a clan of vampires who turned to God to spare them. They were granted the ability to conquer their dark side. They called themselves the White Clan. They married and mated with normal humans and generations later Vlad was born of parents who never knew that both of them were decedents of such vampire/ human hybridization. Now he hunts evil vampires and stops them from attacking normal humans."  
  
"Sounds like he has issues." Rabby says.  
  
"We all do. But he handles his well." Dino-bot says.  
  
"So how did they create these hybrids?"  
  
"The old fashion way." Depth Charge says.  
  
"I don't understand? We Solenoids create children by genetic processing. How are your next generations formed then?"  
  
"Well Ms. Rabby. I ah, don't think that is a type of conversation to be given in mixed company. If you would have your crewmember Catty ask the computer about it she can tell you." Super Venom says as he helps himself to an apple.  
  
"I am sorry but why can we not talk about it here?" Rabby asks innocently.  
  
"Let's just say it is not something that, on a cultural aspect men tell women about in a group like this. It is deemed inappropriate to do so." Dino-bot says as he finishes the last of the bacon on his plate. "What is this?" Lufy asks as she pulls herself to the mess hall.  
  
"Breakfast. Want some?" Agent Reptile asks as he offers the blond a seat at the table.  
  
"Thanks. For some reason I am starving this morning." Lufy sits down and looks over what is available.  
  
"So what is this stuff?" She asks eagerly  
  
"Bacon, sausage, biskets, toast, cornbread for those that like it, cereal, eggs, and fruit to eat. And to drink, tea, milk, juice, and water," Antiquilicus says as he motions his hand around.  
  
"Looks good."  
  
"Eat all you like, there is plenty for all." As breakfast wears on the rest of the Solenoids join the crew of the Pteranowing for something to eat.  
  
"So where is this ship headed to?" Patty asks.  
  
"We are currently headed to an Earth nation called the USA for some well disserved r and r."  
  
"R and R?" Shildy asks. In a resounding voice the males say  
  
"Rest and relaxation."  
  
"Yea after two and a half months combat detail in deep space we finally head home for some down time." Depth Charge says.  
  
"You get to relax?" Lufy asks.  
  
"Yea. After the tour's over we head back home for some time to remember what we are fighting for." Super Venom says.  
  
"And you have no idea how the simple pleasures of life get to be so important we you do get back." Dino-bot says.  
  
"Actually we do." Rabby says.  
  
"When you are always fighting you don't get to do much healing." Eluza says.  
  
"I am so sorry for you all. No one should have to fight every day in a useless shedding of blood. After all if all you do is fight then you can not learn to understand the best things life has to offer." Anitquilicus says.  
  
"I hope that you all learn to love life while you are with us. We will show you all that Earth has to offer. Sun rises and sets, the beaches, just being able to lie in a grassy field and stare are the clouds."  
  
"Sounds like this planet has it all." Spea says.  
  
"It does." Agent Reptile responds.  
  
"Hey what's going on here?" Vlad says as he walks in in his boxers and yaws.  
  
"Oh for the love of decency man. Get some cloths on." Agent Reptile says.  
  
"Yes there are ladies at the table." Antiquilicus says.  
  
"Wha? Oh shit." Vlad says as he slaps himself in the face. "I am so sorry. I will be right back." He leaves to shower and change.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lufy asks. "I was wearing less when I saw Razorwing last night in the same sort of thing Vlad had on when we were headed to our rooms to sleep." The males look at her, then themselves.  
  
"That would explain some things." Depth Charge says.  
  
"What sort of things?" Patty asks.  
  
"Razorwing's smile this morning for one." Dino-bot says.  
  
"Why is that?" Amy asks.  
  
"It is a little hard to explain little one. Catty if you would be so kind as to ask the computer in the medical unit and then tell your shipmates what you discover I would be most grateful." Super Venom says.  
  
"I will. I always like to help a captain." Dino-bot leans to Catty's side and whispers in her ear.  
  
"If you need help finding it just ask the main computer verbally in any hall way."  
  
"Thank you.. Um sorry but I forgot."  
  
"Dino-bot." The Maximal says as he refills his glass and continues to eat.  
  
About an hour later the food is all gone.  
  
"That was the best meal I have had in ages." Lufy says as she picks her teeth with a wooden toothpick.  
  
"I know. We never had food like that." Patty says rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Super Venom, I wish to thank you for the great meal." Eluza says as she wipes he mouth off and makes her way to the commanding officer's side.  
  
"You are quite welcome." Super Venom says in reply. Suddenly Catty walks in and summons the solenoids to come with her. Super Venom calls his crew together and they split into two teams.  
  
"We can do what?" Lufy almost screams.  
  
"Yes we are capable of bringing life into the world without replication units." Catty says.  
  
"That is unexpected." Patty said.  
  
"I don't understand then. Were the men just acting nice, or did they really mean it?" Pony asks.  
  
"They meant it. They are American officers and from a early age are all taught to be kind to females. They are being nice because they intend to be so honestly." Catty says.  
  
"So that is why Razorwing was acting so strange towards me last night. It must have been quite a shock."  
  
"Indeed. From now one please don't do that again Lufy." Eluza says.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So what do we do now? I mean we are attracted to certain males already on this crew, and obviously it is mutual." Shildy says.  
  
"Yes. Razorwing with Lufy, Super Venom with Eluza, and Patty with Antiquilicus."  
  
"Very well. So I think that each of us then should try to understand these males more. If you do try to get more?personal then try to be with that one male. I think that they show the same to you." Eluza says.  
  
"And since abandoning children seems to be something unheard of for females to do?" Rabby asks her commander.  
  
"Then I think Patty would be a great example to follow." Eluza says.  
  
"But I didn't get to know my son that well."  
  
"But you still were willing to risk the mission for him." Rabby reminded her.  
  
"True. Yah know maybe Antiquilicus would like to be a father?" Patty jokes.  
  
"You still miss your kid don't you?" Lufy says  
  
"Maybe Antiquilicus would like to be with you. I hope that you don't set yourself for a fall though Patty." Shildy says.  
  
As the days pass the two crews gain a great deal of respect for one another. It is more than a little evident that certain men and women are growing closer and closer together. With hope and confidence the Solenoids look forward to the possibility of peace and finally being free of their war with the Paranoids.  
  
"So how much longer do we have until we reach Earth's docking station?" Agent Reptile asks as he walks into the control room where Razorwing is controlling the ships navigation via a wire connection from his side to am insert device.  
  
"About half a quartex." Razorwing responds.  
  
"In Earth time please?" Agent Reptile says, growing slightly impatient.  
  
"Oh sorry. I thought you were someone else. About half an hour before we get to the docking station. Then we take the shuttle to the surface."  
  
"Good. If anyone wants me I will be in the garage getting the transport drives on the shuttle fixed."  
  
"I never knew you knew how to fix the transport dives." Razorwing says in amazement.  
  
"I can fix anything, as long as it's not British."  
  
"Dude, no one I know can fix British engineering." Razorwing says as he props his feet up on the console and rests his head in his hands.  
  
"This has been a long two months." He says to himself.  
  
"How true indeed." Agent Reptile says as he leaves the room.  
  
"So tell me, why did you want me to look at these charts?" Eluza asked Super Venom.  
  
"Because I wanted to see if a hypothesis of mine is correct. Tell me, if you can, does this system look familiar to you?" Super Venom activates a screen in front of himself and Eluza that shows our solar system.  
  
"It can be. It's the ninth star system. And there is Terra." She points to Earth.  
  
"But where is Chaos?"  
  
"If I am correct Eluza then this is Chaos." Super Venom turns the screen off and lets on of the window shields deactivate to show the plex-a-steel window behind it. A dead rock is seen. The moon is in full glory as the Pteranowing passes by.  
  
"No. I..I can't believe it. You therefore would be?Patty's descendent."  
  
"Not so. As you probably know by now I am not normal. Bonded to a symbiote after all. Well this symbiote is actually native to Earth in one way of thinking. It was placed as Earth's guardian over 5.6 billion years ago. The symbiote saw something that was quit unnerving to me when I first realized what it was. Instead of Solenoids becoming the human race, they merged genetics with the hominid race that would have become the human race and thus accelerated evolution. So actually I would in part be a descendant of Patty's child as would the rest of humanity."  
  
"Kind of weird huh?"  
  
"Yes it is a little weird. But I hope that it doesn't change anything between my crew and yours."  
  
"I don't think it will. I ah, wanted to say something earlier Super Venom. I understand that human males and females perform certain acts together, and was curious about them. I told you how Solenoids reproduced and I felt strange when you had Catty reveal what we can do, so I hope that you don't think I am being to forward in asking if you would like to?" She trails off as Super Venom kisses her and holds her tight.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A kiss. I thought that you and I had the same feelings for one another so.." She stops him in mid sentence as she kisses him.  
  
"We do." Is all she says.  
  
"This is Razorwing to all people who want to listen. We dock in five. If you want to be on the first shuttle down be at the launch bay in ten minutes. If not the next shuttle leaves in thirty." The message is loud and clear. In ten minutes Antiquilicus, Patty, Agent Reptile, Rabby, Razorwing, and Lufy are waiting to be taken to the planet. The guys are in casuals ready in a moment's notice to change into their combat uniforms, and the girls are wearing the only cloths that they have, their uniforms.  
  
"So what are we going to do on Earth?" Patty asks.  
  
"First thing we do is land and meet some old friends." Agent Reptile says.  
  
"After that we can do pretty much anything you girls want to." Antiquilicus replies as he holds Patty under his arm. Much to his delight she responds by snuggling to his chest.  
  
"Anyway." Razorwing says.  
  
"All ready for drop?"  
  
"Drop?" The Solenoids ask.  
  
"Let me inform you all on the drop ship we use on the Pteranowing. It is mostly called by a very?.infamous name."  
  
"What is that?" Lufy asks.  
  
"The express elevator to Hell." Antiquicus says.  
  
"Why?" Patty asks.  
  
"Mostly because we use it for combat, but also because of a Sci-fi horror movie called Aliens. You'll understand in a moment." Suddenly the shuttle is lowered into an air lock that closes as the ship is locked in place.  
  
"Buckle up." Razorwing says as the men make sure they are tightly held in. The Solenoids scammer to lock themselves in, barely making it as Razorwing says  
  
"Drop." The Shuttle drops to the surface below and the g-force causes massive shaking.  
  
"I hate this part." Agent Reptile says.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Rabby asks. Much to her delight (sarcasm there) Lufy and Razorwing are laughing at the top of their lungs.  
  
"I love this." They say as the ship races through the atmosphere at breakneck speed.  
  
"I think I'm going to hurl." Patty says as she is handed a barf-bag by her significant other and proceeds to fill it.  
  
"Seems like your crewmates have made themselves comfortable with some of my crewmates." Shildy says to Vlad.  
  
"Seems like their happy." He replies.  
  
"Well I don't know. Could you?um tell me a little about your crewmates?"  
  
"Can't tell you much more than what you have already seen, but Super Venom is a strong leader, completely fearless and honest to anyone, not to mention he has fighting skills greater than anyone else I have ever met. Agent Reptile is a greatly skilled fighter in his own right who is a ninja, or shadow warrior. He is also a mutant who became what he is to stop a cancer. Now he views evil like a cancer and fights it with all he's got. Personality wise he is the strong silent type. Razorwing is a little cocky, but that's expected from a fighter-pilot."  
  
"I could have told you that." Shildy says.  
  
"Oh yeah, you have Lufy on your team. Anyway Razorwing also is a little more bold than most of us and loves a challenge. Antiquilicus is actually shy and recluse in nature. He's the guy that no matter what happens still loves and fights to defend others who can not defend themselves. Always had a strong emotional feeling for others like him."  
  
"Sounds like Patty." Shildy says.  
  
"And as far as Dino-bot goes he is an honor-bound warrior that longs to prove himself in the blood of his foe. Depth Charge is anti-social and sometimes goes overboard on enemies."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Well I'm sort of the happy-go-lucky guy who always wears a smile."  
  
"And shows your strangely long teeth." Shildy comments.  
  
"Oh? I always though they looked good on me."  
  
"Well they look nice and all, but I don't understand what they are for."  
  
"To suck blood. I am part vampire after all. But don't worry I don't have the blood lust unless I have been profusely bleeding or something."  
  
"So what do you do for your team?"  
  
"I serve as a secondary swordsman, night warrior, and inner city fighter."  
  
"I thought that Agent Reptile was a night warrior?"  
  
"No he is a shadow warrior. Similar to a night warrior, but he is not only a warrior that uses darkness to his advantage, but also stealth."  
  
"So what do you think will happen to us once we land on Earth?"  
  
"Probably you will be asked a few questions by the MIB then given immigration passes to Earth." "What are the MIB?"  
  
"Men In Black. They handle alien immigration and protect the Earth from the scum of the universe. Basically they are interplanetary cops."  
  
"So do you think that they would send us back?"  
  
"They didn't with Superman."  
  
"Who's Superman?"  
  
"An alien who was raised on Earth after crashing here as an infant. He was raised by an Earth couple and gained Super-human powers from our yellow sun, and is a guardian of Earth from various enemies."  
  
"And what does that have to do with us?"  
  
"He too is the last of his kind. His home world of Krypton self-destructed and he was saved when his father and mother sent him to Earth to survive as the last son of Krypton."  
  
"So since there is nowhere for us to go then they will accept us?"  
  
"They would accept you even if you didn't lose your home. After all you have gone through so much history that even if your world still existed it wouldn't be home for you."  
  
"I guess you're right. Still the Earth seems like a good place to live. So beautiful and peaceful. The last time I saw this planet it was in one of the battles in that damn war. If it wasn't for what my friends and I did then it would have been destroyed."  
  
"Then all humanity owes you a thank you. Then again humanity was never really good with thanks so I wouldn't expect one. But maybe I could give enough of one now." Vlad kisses Shildy on the lips.  
  
"Thank you." Vlad says.  
  
"That was so strange, but you're more than welcome."  
  
As the shuttle goes into Earth's atmosphere, the shocks have stopped. Now they have to deal with Razorwing's piloting skills (great but he pushes it a little too close to the wire for comfort of most).  
  
"Razorwing will you slow down already. We aren't more than thirty minutes from the landing area. I believe that your stunts are too much."  
  
"Oh come on Antiquilicus."  
  
"I said slow down."  
  
"Got it." Razorwing says as he slows to a more accurate speed for inner-city aviation.  
  
"You know sometimes Antiquilicus you can be such a stick in the mud." Razorwing says.  
  
"I would rather not have to put meet Saint Peter on my to-do list today thank you."  
  
"Razorwing we really need to talk to you about your hot-shot antics later." Agent Reptile says as he adjusts himself in his seat.  
  
"Alright." Razorwing says as the shuttle lands on a landing pad in the middle of an airfield.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the old US of A." Razorwing says as he locks the shuttle's landing gears and opens the doors to let everyone out.  
  
"God Bless America." Agent Reptile says as he sees some of his dearest friends.  
  
"Hey Duke, Fury, Flint, Slaughter, Wet Suit, Dusty, Gridiron, Snake-Eyes?. Everybody how's it going." Antiquilicus says.  
  
"Just fine." Nick Fury says. Suddenly everyone sees three gorgeous women walk out of the shuttle with the guys.  
  
"Hi every one." Razorwing says.  
  
"What on Earth is going on here?" Duke asks as he sees the ladies walk off the shuttle.  
  
"Duke allow me to introduce three members of the last of the Solenoid race. Lufy,  
Rabby, and Patty respectively." Agent Reptile says as the girls looked a little shocked.  
  
"Where did they come from?" Flint asked.  
  
"According to what we could discover," Rabby says. "About two million years ago." The shock from the statement took a while to settle into the minds of the people on the ground.  
  
"Lady there is no way you are from two million years ago." Shipwreck says.  
  
"Well as much as it may come to a surprise to you people it is true." Lufy says with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh yea, prove it." Ship Wreck says edging her on.  
  
"Knock it off you two. The last thing that we need is bad blood between allies." Antiquilicus says.  
  
"Lufy please watch your temper." Rabby says kindly, not wanting to us her authority if she didn't have to.  
  
"Sure Rabb's. Just as sure as this guy watches his."  
  
"Why I should."  
  
"Stow it sailor." Duke says. "That's an order."  
  
"Yes sir." Ship Wreck says as he salutes and steps back..  
  
"I am sorry for Ship Wreck, he can be temperamental sometimes." Duke says.  
  
"And apparently so can she." Ship Wreck says.  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"Lufy watch it." Rabby says.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Ship Wreck calm down. Their good people okay." Razorwing says.  
  
"And you know we can trust his judgment of character." Lady Jane says as she slaps Ship Wreck on the back.  
  
"Is there something between them?" Patty asks Antiquilicus secretly.  
  
"Only the fact that they work together. Ship Wreck and Lady Jane are two members of a special operations team of which the Pteranowing's crew is also a part. It is called G.I.Joe. Duke there is the primary leader of it. Col. Fury on the other hand is the head of a covert government agency called SHIELD or Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law enforcement Division. They help G.I.Joe on things like Intel and counter terrorism."  
  
"So what's the difference?"  
  
"Mainly G.I.Joe handles a terrorist organization called COBRA, SHIELD handles another organization called Hydra."  
  
"So why do they need such agencies?" Patty asked worried.  
  
"Well maybe I can answer." A red-head says as she walks up to the pair.  
  
"My name is Scarlet. And I am sorry but I don't remember yours."  
  
"Patty."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Well the thing is that the country you are in is a nation based on the ideas of individual freedom, peace, love of others, and compassion. Unfortunately there are those people who wish to destroy such things because they do not believe in them. They use cowardly acts of aggression to spread fear and hate. They usually fail in their attempts to stop the exercise of freedom, but we can't let them kill innocent people or they will succeed in their attempts to spread fear."  
  
"I see. I am sorry but why are there so few, um what did Super Venom says the word was, 'fe-males' in your team?"  
  
" I don't understand the reason for the question."  
  
"She is a member of a race of beings whose males were all killed off in a galactic war and so the females developed cloning technology. She is about ten thousand lifetimes from the eradication of males of males so she doesn't understand our culture." Antiquilicus says to Scarlet in private.  
  
"Okay. Thanks. Males and females are brought up in different roles of society. Males are more built for combat and they are raised to protect others who can not protect themselves from beings who abuse the powers they have. Females are raised to be more gentle, though they can too serve most don't chose to do so."  
  
"But you did."  
  
"Yes, and I also am respected by my allies and enemies as a fierce fighter."  
  
"Tell me about it. I would love to see you and Snake Eyes fight one time to see who is better."  
  
"Antiquilicus you know Snake Eyes is better than I am."  
  
"Who is Snake Eyes." Patty asks. A male dressed in black with a metal face plate walks up and raises his hand.  
  
"Hello. I'm Patty." The Solenoid is perplexed as the man extends his hand, but doesn't speak.  
  
"I am sorry. Do you understand me?" He shakes his head up and down.  
  
"I'm sorry Patty but Snake Eyes is mute. In his training a piece of shrapnel cut his voice box so he can't talk. He can understand you perfectly, he just can't speak."  
  
"I am so sorry. I didn't know." Snake Eyes moves his hands about in a gesture that the Solenoid doesn't understand.  
  
"He say it's okay, and he is glad to meet you." Scarlet translates.  
  
"I am glad to meet you too." Patty shakes Snake Eyes hand and is walked forth to meet the others. Just as they are about to lead out to a party that the Joes and SHIELD was throwing for the crew of the Pteranowing, the other shuttle arrives. Out steps the rest of the Solenoids and crew of the Pteranowing.  
  
"So what did we miss?" Vlad asks as he walks out to his friends.  
  
"Nice to see you too day walker." Alpine says as he slaps Vlad on the back and shacks his hand.  
  
"Hey Super Venom aren't you coming?"  
  
"I was a little busy Vlad." Super Venom says as he and Eluza walk into the sunlight.  
  
"It is so beautiful." She says as she sees the first sun she has ever seen.  
  
"I know. I can't imagine anything so splendid as to see a day without a storm cloud in sight after finishing a mission." Dino-bot says as he helps Pony and Catty out of the shuttle.  
  
"Okay Super Venom what did you do?" Fury asks while taking out his cigar.  
  
"Nothing more than help some lost souls tempest tossed to a land of freedom." Super Venom says as he holds on to Eluza.  
  
"Yea. About that?What are we going to do about our?guests." Flint asks Duke.  
  
"I think it is safe to say that they are in good hands Flint." Duke says as he notices the way Super Venom is acting with Eluza, along with Patty and Antiquilicus, Rabby and Agent Reptile, Shildy and Vlad, and Lufy and Razorwing.  
  
"True, but what do we do on a legal status?" Gridiron says.  
  
"Let the Total Force there take care of them. After all they all seem to be happy." Fury says as he puts his cigar back in his mouth and takes in a deep breath and exhales a smoke plume.  
  
The party was great, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end. As night falls, everyone departs for home.  
  
"Hey Super Venom where are we going to sleep tonight?" Eluza asks.  
  
"If you want your crew can go home with the each of us, or we can find you a hotel."  
  
"Will my crew be close together if we leave with all of you?"  
  
"Well we all do live at the HQ for the Total Force so we will be in the same building."  
  
"Then if I may, I would like to go home with you."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Super Venom lifts Eluza in his arms and mutates.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asks.  
  
"To my home. Trust me." Super Venom then unfurls his wings and lifts off the ground. "You can fly?"  
  
"Yep." Super Venom launches himself into the air and flies to his house with his lady in his arms.  
  
"This planet sure is beautiful from up here, but what about the others?." Eluza says as Super Venom gently soars above the city below.  
  
"They are on their way to the building already. Antiquilicus got a hover transport for everyone else, but I thought that you would like this way more." The lights are like sea of gems as Super Venom's wings gently keep the two above the earth as they hold each other in love.  
  
"So how fast can you fly?"  
  
"Indefinite speeds, only I have to change the wings to pure energy wings that are fixed to go that fast, or just not use them at all and just propel myself by my will"  
  
"Must be nice to do all of those things."  
  
"Actually it gets lonely."  
  
"I know the feeling. But it seems gone with you Super Venom."  
  
"Call me Alex." "Okay. Why?"  
  
"It's my real name. Super Venom is an alter ego I use so my enemies don't know who I am."  
  
"Well Alex, what do you say we go home. I didn't get to thank you for saving my crew."  
  
"I only ask a thank you. I would never ask anything of you for just a thank you is necessary." Eluza kisses Alex as he takes the symbiote off his head.  
  
"I love you." Eluza says.  
  
"I love you too." Alex says as the kiss again. Alex then uses the wings to hold Eluza even closer.  
  
"Eluza I think you should know that I never have loved anyone like this before."  
  
"Neither have I. I hope you don't think this to forward if I ask to share something with you."  
  
"Lady I am always in your service."  
  
"I know its important to always be strong with for your crew, but sometimes I just want to cry or do something to show a more tender side of me."  
  
"I know how you feel." Super Venom lands at the base of operations for his team and leads Eluza to her crew and quarters.  
  
The night goes on and Eluza can not sleep. She has tried everything but for some reason she has this feeling for Alex and she can not stand it anymore. She walks to Super Venom's room and opens the door.  
  
"Can't sleep either I take it?" Alex says as Eluza walks in.  
  
"Nope. Mind if I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
"Sure." Alex gets another pillow and Eluza makes herself comfortable.  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"Thank you." Alex says as he moves next to Eluza.  
  
"Alex. Have you ever.. I mean?"  
  
"No. To be honest I never even had a girlfriend, much less a lover. You don't get many as the angel of death"  
  
"Mind if we?how would you say it?"  
  
"Make love?"  
  
"That sounds good enough for me. Well if you want I won't object. I trust you."  
  
"Eluza you know what may happen."  
  
"I do. And I still trust you."  
  
"I have been waiting for this moment for a week now." Alex grabs something from one of the symbiote's pockets.  
  
"Eluza I know we have only know each other for a really a little while now, but would you please marry me?"  
  
"I would love to Alex." They make love all night long and at the end sleep wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning, Patty goes looking for her captain.  
  
"Rabby have you seen Eluza?" She asks.  
  
"No, I wish I could say I have."  
  
"I wonder where she is."  
  
"Have you asked Super Venom? Maybe he knows."  
  
"True. Thanks." She walks to Super Venom's room and is amazed to see her captain sleeping in the arms of Super Venom in human form under the sheets.  
  
"Oh my." Patty says as she holds her hand over her mouth.  
  
"That is so beautiful. I hope she is happy, and I hope she makes him happy." Patty slowly closes the door and lets them sleep. She then sees Antiquilicus and kisses him on the lips then skips down the hall.  
  
"I wonder what that was about." he says to himself as he scratches the back of his head.  
  
"Okay Patty. Spill it. What has got you in such a good mood?" Lufy says as she tries to read the newspaper, having great difficulty because the words are so foreign.  
  
"Oh nothing" Patty responds as she smiles.  
  
"Really what is it?" Rabby asks as she is getting annoyed by not knowing what is going on.  
  
"I saw something." Patty says.  
  
"What? Come on you can tell us." Rabby says.  
  
"No." Patty says.  
  
"Please. I can't stand it. Tell us." Lufy says.  
  
"Okay. I was looking for Eluza this morning and I found her."  
  
"That is all? That can't be it."  
  
"It was were she was." Patty says as she smiles.  
  
"Oh?" Rabby says.  
  
"She found someone special." Patty says.  
  
"What?" Lufy asks looking at Patty like she was drunk.  
  
"Super Venom." Rabby spits all over Lufy's paper.  
  
"Hey Rabb's watch it." Lufy says as she tries to wipe the mess up.  
  
"Sorry Lufy. Now what is this about Super Venom and Eluza?"  
  
"They were sharing the same bed and their cloths were scattered about."  
  
"Wow." Rabby says.  
  
"Man I thought that maybe Razorwing and I would be first to do it. But now that I think about it, Eluza and Super Venom had been spending a lot of time together on the Pteranowing so it kind'a makes since." Lufy says.  
  
"Are you sure Patty?" Rabby asks.  
  
"Yep. I saw Eluza in Super Venom's arms with a strange smile on her face."  
  
"I hope she is happy." Rabby.  
  
"Oh I think she is." A voice says over the Solenoids' back.  
  
"Oh? Eluza!" Rabby says.  
  
"It's okay. I was hoping to tell you all myself about what Super Venom and I are going to do, but it seems Patty already gave the news of what happened last night."  
  
"Sorry Captain."  
  
"It's okay. But what you didn't realize is that Super Venom and I are about to be husband and wife."  
  
"You mean he asked you to?what is it? Marry him?" Lufy says as she gets feed-up with trying to read the paper and just lets it fall to the table.  
  
"Yep. Asked me last night before things got interesting." Eluza says as she feels the ring on her finger.  
  
"What's the ring for?" Lufy asks.  
  
"Super Venom says that it is a symbol that I am going to belong to only one male. He will wear a ring on his hand when we marry to show that we belong only to one another."  
  
"So what was it like?" Lufy asks.  
  
"Indescribable. It was a little painful, but felt great after that one moment of pain."  
  
"So what do you think we should do now Eluza?" Rabby asks.  
  
"I have no idea. I don't want to seem as if I am being overtly cautious or if I am being too open." Eluza says as she seems depressed.  
  
"Perhaps a trip somewhere would make the troubles less troublesome?" Antiquilicus says as he walks into the room with his morning tea.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Eluza asks strongly.  
  
"Almost all. But don't worry, I really don't care what you two do. After all that is your business. And I won't tell anyone. I personally think that you made a good choice. I have never meet anyone more loyal to anything he does than Super Venom, and he told me how much he cares about you so best of luck."  
  
"Thanks." Eluza says as she locks in her friend's eyes.  
  
"So what kind of things do people do around here for fun?" Rabby asks.  
  
"Well if you all want us guys can take you to the zoo to see some native Earth wildlife. I just got a new convertible firebird. If you want I can take some of you with the roof down and the wind running through your hair." Antiquilicus says as he pulls the keys out of his pocket.  
  
"What is a 'fire-bird'?" Lufy asks.  
  
"It is a type of car that has a V-8 engine and almost flies down the road."  
  
"Sounds fun." Patty says.  
  
"She is, I like to ?" Antiquilicus is interrupted by the females in the room  
  
"SHE?"  
  
"Yea, oh right I forgot. Cars, jets, ships, and various other transport units are referred as she in the English language. So when I said she it was a car, not a woman."  
  
"Okay, for a moment there I was worried." Patty said. "It's okay. Besides I'm a good driver." Antiquilicus says as he shrugs.  
  
About an hour later, everyone is heading out to the zoo. Antiquilicus is with Patty, Catty, and Pony in his 2002 Firebird Trans-Am. Razorwing is taking Lufy in his 2003 Corvette convertible Z06. Rabby is with Agent Reptile in his Shelby Series 1 Cobra. Vlad is taking Shildy on his Harley Davidson. Super Venom is taking Eluza, Amy, and Spea in his 2003 Mustang SVT Cobra convertible. And as far as Depth Charge and Dino-bot, you can guess their transportation of choice (Depth Charge flies and Dino-bot runs faster than mach two). Antiqulicus's group is the first to reach the zoo's parking lot and they get out.  
  
"Nice car there runt." A voice says behind the group.  
  
"Gets me where I need to go." Antiquilicus says as he leads the girls to the zoo.  
  
"I didn't say you could leave yet." The man says and tries to attack Antiqulicus with a knife. Antiqulicus dodges the blade with ease and grabs the man's wrist and smacks him in the bottom of the jaw as he flips the man on his back. The foe is down, but not out. "Is that all you can do?" The man asks as he gets on his feet.  
  
"That was a warning, next time I kill." Antiquilicus says as he gets ready to transform if necessary. The man swipes the knife at Antiquilicus, but misses completely. Suddenly the foes numbers increase as other men gather to help their friend. Antiquilicus knows that he has no choice now but to transform. Spikes start to grow on his skin as a bright light engulfs him. Suddenly a normal man is transformed into the Heaven Spawn Antiquilicus: The unified soldier. He draws a blaster from within his cloak and fires a shot that takes the man out with one hit. Startled by the death of their comrade, the men too draw guns and prepare to fire. Suddenly chains whip out at them and break several of their wrists. A shot is fired from a pistol that puts a little round hole in the chest of one of the men. The one holding the gun is none other than Patty.  
  
"Bitch." The man says as he dies. Ten more are waiting to kill the heroes. Two are grabbed from behind by black tendrils. One is shot with a laser round and his head is taken clean off as it vaporizes. A slice comes across the screen as a fourth man's upper body is sliced off by a green light saber. The six left find themselves surrounded by the Total Force.  
  
"What do we do now boss?" one of the men ask aloud.  
  
"We may die, but I am going to kill the bitch who killed my brother. He raises his weapon at Patty and fires. The scene goes into slow mode as the bullet comes across the field of battle and heads towards the blue-haired female. As she is still in shock of her about to die, a purple cloaked figure leaps in front of the bullet and takes it in the chest. Suddenly five plasma streams fly through the air at the men and they vaporize into dust on contact.  
  
"Antiquilicus you're hurt." Patty says as her man turns to show a little round hole puncture in the region of his heart. A small amount of red blood flows from the hole, only a drop really, then the hole suddenly is healed as the black of the main body of Antiquilicus's Devine armor repairs itself.  
  
"But how? It hit you right in the heart. Didn't it?" Patty says as Antiquilicus helps her to her feet.  
  
"It did. The armor I wear grants me certain powers, the chains, being able to draw weapons from heaven's arsenal, the cloak itself; I can also summon wings like Super Venom, heal other people with the divine energy the armor gives off or destroy my foes with the same energy." Patty looks into her man's eyes. The armor had golden yellow pieces of who knows what in front of the eyes themselves. After the eyes were white eye covers like Super Venom's and the rest of the mask was black. Patty also noticed some sort of symbols on Antiquilicus's chest at the location where the cloak connects to the body of the armor. Three pendants slightly lower than the collarbone. One was a six-pointed star, one was a cross, and the last one was a crescent moon. Only the outer two, the star and the cross held the cloak, the moon was connected to the other two by small chains and was held slightly lower than the other two. As she took his hand, she could feel the clothing of the armor was soft as silk and warm to the touch. "Your clothing is so comfortable?but isn't it supposed to be hard and course like other armors?" "It only feels that way because you, like the other Solenoids, like my fellow members of the Total Force, like most of the human race, are a good person who shall know the peace of Heaven when you die. I can feel it in you and your friends. This only proves that God loves you like all his children and you are free of the tortures that Hell would bring if you were evil. You see only one with love in their heart can feel comfortable touching the armor. One who is truly evil would feel a great pain as if they were being burned."  
  
"I love you Antiquilicus." Patty says as she hugs her boy-friend around the neck.  
  
"I love you too." Antiquilicus says as the armor retracts.  
  
"So any idea who they are?" Lufy asks.  
  
"Punks. Gang members who probably wanted to take what they could from Antiquilicus and those with him. Nothing but scum."  
  
"Why would someone try to kill someone here? I mean there is more than enough for all." Rabby says.  
  
"Some people turn to evil to belong, others do it because they don't care about other people, and some because they have no choice but to do it to survive." Agent Reptile says as he brings the beam of his saber back into the metal hilt and places it into a concealed location in his coat.  
  
"Super Venom would you mind taking care of this little problem?" Razorwing says.  
  
"One disappearing of a mass of blood and bones coming right up." with a snap of his fingers the dead are gone and no one outside the Solenoids and Total Force remembers a thing.  
  
"What was that?" Eluza says as she is shocked to see what has happened. "The symbiote was once the Angel of Death. It changed jobs a while ago when a new warrior took over. However, I am allowed to use one small miracle per every four years. And Antiquilicus didn't because he used his to save a pet who had just been hurt in a car accident that was in a little boy's arms dead. He saved the cat's life but now for another seven days..."  
  
"I take it Anitquilicus felt something when he did it?"  
  
"He always does. He only uses his to help other people in small ways." Super Venom says as he wraps his arm around Eluza and leads her to the zoo. "Rabby, would you mind if I?"  
  
"Get over here Agent Reptile." Rabby says as she wraps her arm around her guy's waist and he around her shoulders.  
  
"I love you ." Agent Reptile says to Rabby.  
  
"I know." Rabby says as she kisses the ninja on the lips.  
  
"You are going to love this." Agent Reptile says as he immediately takes Rabby to the reptile house to show her the cold-blooded animals. Lufy is taken to the Eagle exhibit and is shown our national symbol, the Bald Eagle.  
  
"Looks like a good choice." Lufy says to Razorwing. "  
  
I know. Strong, fearless, rules the sky without any limits. Free of all the limitations of the earth below, totally able to soar higher than the clouds. And doesn't take no for an answer." Razorwing says as he looks at Lufy.  
  
"Are you talking about the killer here or me?"  
  
"Both actually."  
  
"You flatterer."  
  
"Only saying it like it is. You know these raptors mate for life?"  
  
"Then why aren't they??"  
  
"Not like that. I mean that when a male and female find one another they won't have any other mate unless one or the other dies. Once they find their one they don't let go until one of the two are called by God to leave the Earth."  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" Lufy says as she leans against the metal rail that keeps the cage away from the walk-way.  
  
"Only after what I need." Razorwing says.  
  
"Okay metal head. What if I say yes?"  
  
"Then you will have the most loyal man you could ask for. I won't even think of other girls, well in same way as I do you."  
  
"Okay fly-boy, what if I say no?"  
  
"Then I don't think I could go on."  
  
"You think you would die?"  
  
"Might as well. I think no other woman could ever hold my heart like you."  
  
"Good, then as long as you keep that in mind, I would love to be yours." "Lufy, you mean it?"  
  
"Dang right. I never had someone like you as a friend, and I would love to love you, just love me back."  
  
"Dang right I will. Starting now." Razorwing kisses Lufy and holds her tight. The Eagle sees this and his mate flies to the same perch and they watch the two love-birds. Some things are just universal.  
  
Super Venom marries Eluza about a week later. Lufy and Razorwing tie the knot about three days later. Agent Reptile and Rabby say "I do" about two days after that. Next is Patty and Antiquilicus, then Vlad and Shildy. Pony falls for a young G.I.Joe Lieutenant. Catty reconstructs herself like a more mature self and discovers that she feels strongly towards Dino-bot, who in turn discovers that she isn't that bad a person to know. And you wonder about Depth Charge, Amy, and Spea? Depth Charge is currently helping Spea go through medical school and is beginning to loosen his gruff exterior. And what of Amy? Because she is too young to be on her own, and since she shouldn't be separated from her friends, Depth Charge adopted her so that she could stay with the only family she has. Oh and I almost forgot, MIB gave the Solenoids both Earth and American citizenship without much paper work. And as far as where they can go? The treaties in place don't cover Cybertronians, Kryptonians, or another beings who either protect the Earth, or don't have a home world to return to. Eluza and Rabby opened a clothing store in the city near the Total Forces North American base located, well its location is a secret. Catty began recording music to earn some money to help get supplies that she needs to repair damages she may get. Pony really didn't want to go into computer's because she wanted to work with people more so she works at a small ice-cream stand. Lufy went into the unique occupation of police pilot for the highway patrol. She spends her free time with either her husband or riding her bike. Patty, however, being the kind one of the group, decided that she wanted to go to the local university to learn a few things to make her a better person in her point of view. Strangely enough one of them was on mother hood. Shildy and Amy didn't get paying jobs. For one Amy was too young and Shildy decided to help her husband by combining his vampire-hunting weapons with Solenoid weapons. Also, although the Total Force has bases all over the world, the one that they live at is on an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean called New Atlantis, which coincidently is populated by dinosaurs and other prehistoric life-forms because of a temporal disturbance that actually made the island, which gets too complicated and is another story entirely.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two: what happens when a pregnant Lufy and her husband take a vacation to Japan with the rest of the Total Force and meet some of the super heroes from across the sea? Sailor Scouts, Tenchi Muyo, and Ranma ½ get involved in an intergalactic pissing contest as Aturu continues to chase women and almost starts World War three. Someone has to stand in the way of utter destruction and the Earth, and it looks like the Total Force has the job. And could someone please stop Vlad and Ryoko from trying to killing each other? Note I will be using my name, or variants there of, only because I am too unoriginal to come up with other names for the characters. I do not claim to be any of these people and this is not to be taken as a self insert, lazy author maybe but not a self insert.

Anyway on with the story.

Lufy was not feeling at all good this morning. Of course when someone is staring at the business end of a toilet they are never feeling good.

"This sucks." She says as she gags again.

"What's wrong Lufy?" Razorwing says as he gets up and walks to his wife.

"I'm just sick." She says as she proceeds to expose the contents of her last meal to the world.

"Man dinner last night must not have agreed with you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not that I know. bleach Just make breakfast. For some reason I'm starving."

"Okay!?!" Razorwing says. He leaves down the hall. "Breakfast? Usually when someone is sick the last thing that they want to do is eat. And Solenoids are just like humans so. Wait a second. Solenoids are all females, just like humans, sick in the morning yet still hungry....Oh boy. Lufy are you too sick to move?" Razorwing says as he heads back to the bathroom where his love is puking.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just want to see what's wrong with you."

"What's wrong is that I'm sick." Lufy says getting mad.

"No. I mean so I can give a diagnostic scan to see what is wrong. Nothing more."

"Okay, but make it quick."

"Razorwing transform." The cyborg says as living flesh is covered by super strong metallic armor. "Scanning, scanning, scan complete." A monotone voice says as the computer unit in his optics finishes its scan.

"So what's the prognoses?" Lufy asks finally feeling much better. Razorwing deactivates the armor, then hugs Lufy and lifts her in the air.

"You're about to be a mother."

"Say what!!!!" Lufy says as she is let down.

"The reason for your being sick is morning sickness."

"Okay, I'm what?"

"You know...your with child...pregnant...glowing...none of this sinking in is it?"

"Why you chrome-plated..." Lufy asks like she is about to kill Razorwing. "flight jockey. I love you." Lufy says as she instead of punching Razorwing kisses him on the lips as the transformer returns to human form.

"I though for a moment there you were going to kill me." Razorwing said.

"Please. If I did that then I would have to explain to our child why 'daddy' is six feet underground."

"Actually the scan showed two embryos."

"Two, as in two kids? Oh boy."

"If you want I could also tell you the gender."

"Okay smart guy."

"Boy and girl."

"And you can figure that this early how?"

"Chromosome analysis from the scan."

"You know, if I found out that you did anything else with that scanner then I will get very mad."

"Naw, just recorded what we did every night and saved it in my memory units."

"I don't know whether to be mad or feel honored."

"Take it any way you like. 'Cause this jet jockey's only got eyes for one girl in his life." Lufy kisses him and then makes for the dinning hall.

"So what are we going to do today?" Pony asks as she discovers the joys of playing checkers with Dino-bot, and winning.

"Something about learning about Earth culture." Rabby says.

"We are going to Japan today because Eluza thinks it is important to understand Earth's numerous cultures so that we can understand this world that we now call home."

"King me." Dino-bot says as he takes three of Pony's pieces and reaches the edge of the board.

"Dang." Shildy says at Dino-bot's advance.

"Okay. Now lets see...here." Pony moves her last piece into a vacant square and stalls as she thinks of what to do next.

"Nice move, but next turn you must get out of your little corner." Dino-bot says as he scratches his chin and moves one of his pieces right into the path of Pony's

"Got ya." Pony says as she moves her piece and, like Dino-bot had hoped, took the piece.

"Excellent, now learn well little one, it is not so much the right moves as the tricky moves that win the game." Dino-bot says as he takes Pony's last piece and wins the game.

"Oh rats. I lose again to a computer." Pony says.

"Perhaps if you thought of more than one way of moving then you would be able to out plan your foe." Dino-bot says as he chuckles a little in his victory.

"And maybe you can stop acting like you're invincible?" Depth Charge says as he cocks a smug look towards Dino-bot, or about as much a one as his face would allow. Patty then walks in and finds something to eat.

"So how is the 'mother of the human race' doing today?" Depth Charge says as he puts his paper down and looks at the young female.

"Just fine thank you." Patty says as she takes her seat. "So how are things between you and Antiquilicus going?" Rabby asks.

"Just fine. He really is a sweet man."

"As long as you don't get on his bad side." Dino-bot says.

"What does that mean?" Patty asks innocently. "Antiquilicus may be nice and kind and all to you Patty, but on the field of battle he is an unstoppable force of nature who wouldn't think twice about putting he's enemies in the ground." Depth Charge says.

Lufy is not totally and completely confused with her current situation. On one hand she is loved by someone she never expected to exist and no longer has to worry every second if she is going to be alive or not. In the other she is not at all comfortable with the idea of being pregnant, and thus makes a very important choice. "Alright, alright, I said yes to this no matter what, and so I will just take this as part of life. Besides I kind'a like the idea of a little Razorwing and me running around. That would give everyone something else to worry about." Lufy says with a semi-evil smirk on her face. "Besides for someone who was dead for ten years only nine months should be nothing...Yea right." Lufy says to herself as she considers everything that she is about to go through. "Mother help me I think I'm going insane." is the last thing the young blond says as she gets within voice range of the others.

"So where were you all this morning sleeping beauty?" Shildy says as Lufy walks in.

"Give me a break you know I don't like that story."

"Maybe if you were the rescuer you would right?" Patty asks.

"Not at all. I can't stand waiting for someone to do something for me, and I also don't like it when I have to do everything for a lazy slob." Lufy says as she finds something to eat.

"Um Lufy what are you doing?" Shildy asks as Lufy is taking various food stuffs that don't really go together well and putting them on a plate.

"Getting breakfast. What does it look like?" Lufy says, becoming slightly angry.

"Hey calm down okay. I was just asking." Shildy says, not wanting a fight.

"Okay." Lufy says as she shrugs the comment off like water on a duck's back.

"What is up with Lufy today?" Pony says to Dino-bot by cupping her hand around her mouth.

"It would seem that the attacker is going through a dietary change of sorts." Dino-bot says to his checkers opponent.

"So where are we going to go today?" Lufy asks as she sits down to eat.

"You know Lufy if you eat all that then you aren't going to fit into your fighter jacket." Shildy says.

"In a few months I won't anyway." Lufy says.

"What are you talking about. Whatever you're facing you can tell any of us, and Razorwing should know if something is wrong." Patty says trying to seem comforting to Lufy.

"First nothing is wrong, and second Razorwing already knows. For crying out loud he is the one who got me into the situation."

"What are you talking about?" Depth Charge asks.

"Yea Lufy what did Razorwing do?" Rabby asks.

"Had sex with me." Lufy says with a smile.

"So what? I mean each of us in this room has had sex already." Rabby says.

"Give it a little thought Rabb's." Lufy says as she starts to inhale her meal.

"You mean..." Rabby says.

"Yep. I'm about to be a mom." Lufy says as she smiles at her friend.

"I can't believe it." Patty says. "Me neither until Razorwing scanned me and discovered the fact I going to have twins."

"Lufy you're kidding." Pony says.

"Nope."

"May I say then that I have never seen a more deserving female in my life." Depth Charge says as he pats Lufy on the back.

"Thanks, just make sure somebody knows what they are doing when the time comes." Lufy says as she stares down at her stomach.

Meanwhile in Japan, the Sailor Scouts are battling bad guys trying to steal energy from innocent people, Ranma is fighting his father in training for a big martial arts competition, Tenchi and his gang are ignoring Ryoko and Aeka's fighting, and Aturu is still chasing women and getting shocked by Lum. In other words all is right with the world, or so they think. In actuality there are forces at work that none of these beings understand. The dark side is rising as the last of the Sith is returning from helping the Tyrannos on Reptilon. Darth Abominous has come back to Earth to try again to stop the Total Force and all who stand in his way. And with the powers of COBRA, the Tyrannos, the Foot, Skeletor, and all of the power of the dark side of the Force at his fingertips he could easily try a frontal attack, but that would reveal his existence to his foes too early and he would most definitely loss a head-to-head battle at that level. Instead he is going to try something never attempted before. He will attack the last place anyone would think of, Japan. After all it has very little going for it from a tactical perspective in the eyes of his superiors, but he knows that if he can destroy specific targets on the planet at this location it will throw galactic empires and kingdoms against one another and he will be able to seize power in the confusion and be able to turn the tide of the war between the light and the dark to his favor.

"Now where do I want to land?" Darth Abominous asks himself as he takes his fighter craft down to the Earth. "Here is a good a spot as any." He says as he lands his Tyrannian craft in the middle of a lake in stealth mode to avoid detection. "Now To make a little trip to the local bar and get myself a drink. After all I haven't had a good brew since Alpha Centari." Darth Abominous makes his way from his ship to the streets of down-town Tokyo. "I really am going to enjoy myself today." He thinks to himself as he takes his uniform off and changes into civilian cloths. "I like the costume more but I rather not get too much attention." Arashain heads into town and goes to get a drink.

"Look I don't like this idea any more than you do so try not being an ass about it." Ranma says to Akane.

"But going downtown together? I think our dads are now just insane."

"It's okay. We get one drink together and leave. No one we know will see us and we get to spend the rest of the money they gave us on something more useful." Ranma says.

"You mean like paying the dept you have with my sister?" Akane replies as she and her significant other enter the bar after a strange man with European ancestry, most likely an American.

Unfortunately Aturu had chosen the same bar to try to pick-up girls in a stupid disguise so that Lum doesn't discover him. Ranma leaves to use the men's room and his other to get a beer for both of them.

"Here you are ma'am." The barmaid says.

"Thank you."

"So is that your boyfriend?" the server asks.

"Actually my fiancé. Our fathers said to give this a try so...I'm stuck with the pervert for the afternoon."

"Thanks for the service then." The woman behind the counter says.

"Thanks for the drink." Aturu says as he starts hitting on the woman.

"Sorry not interested." She says in reply.

"Just a little action...come on." Aturu says, trying as hard as he can. It doesn't help him at all.

"So what brings one like you to this place?" The barmaid says as she notices Arashain.

"Just a drink." he says in reply as he gives her a dangerous sort of alluring glance.

"Well if you're looking for anything else just ask." The woman says.

"Will do." Arashain says. "Nice, mid twenties with a flat stomach, long slim legs, and world class breasts. I think I will like this." Darth Abominous thinks to himself while using the Force to touch the woman without her realizing it. "Besides Zarana won't be here until tomorrow evening so she will never know.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Aturu asks the Sith lord.

"Do what?"

"Get her like that."

"It takes something called skill, something you don't have kid." Darth Abominous goes back to his drink and keeps his eyes on the woman behind the bar.

"So Ranma anything interesting happen today?"

"No. In fact none of those fighters were any good anyhow."

"Perhaps you only need a better school of fighting nearby to give you a descent fight."

"If you're looking for a fight then you got one." Darth Abominous says as he makes a piercing glance at the young fighter.

"You think you can take me?"

"In a heart beat." Darth Abominous says as he gets to his feet.

"Well. Tell me what school of training do you use?"

"I'll tell you. When one of us has won this fight." Ranma launches at top speed, but finds himself getting punched in the face before he can block. "I finally have a decent opponent." Ranma cheers.

"Lets see about that." Darth Abominous says as he blocks every attack launched at him and throws the young man out onto the street. The next moments are filled with blinding moves of martial arts mastery as the lord of the Sith proceeds to beat the snot out of Ranma. However a few of Ranma's attacks hit home and Darth Abominous gets a few hits to the stomach and sides. To finish the fight quickly Darth Abominous uses the Force to toss Ranma into a brick wall and gives the man a concussion. "Now back to the lady." Darth Abominous says to himself.

"By the way kid you want to know what school I used? I was trained in the ways of the Foot, Arashikage, and am a member of COBRA. I learned the dark arts from Skeletor himself, and I was taught war by Ghengus Rex and Megatron." Darth Abominous laughs his head off almost as he goes back inside the bar and picks-up the barmaid. Indeed he did have a good night, and he also made sure that Zarana never learned about the little endeavor when he went back to her the next night and realized that no one ever was as good as her in bed with him, so he made her his permanent lover. As for Aturu at this point, he snuck out so that he didn't get killed by either Lum or Darth Abominous.

"So let me get this straight." Zarana says. "You are going to kidnap the princesses of two intergalactic kingdoms on this planet?"

"Exactly." Darth Abominous says as the two of them are walking in COBRA's new base of operations in Japan.

"Seems a good plan if you can pull it off." Destro says as he walks in front of the pair.

"Indeed. Now how are you going to accomplish such a thing?" Cobra Commander says coming out of a side room.

"I already know that two are located at a place called the Musaki shrine. The other one will be found soon. I noticed her ever-cheating husband at the bar I went to last night and attached a tracing device to the back of his neck when we talked.

"You went to a bar?" Cobra Commander asks.

"I thought that you came right here after you landed." Zarana says getting slightly mad.

"If I known you were going to a bar I would have joined you."

"Not worth the time. The drinks weren't all that good, and the people there didn't know how to have a bar fight." Darth Abominous says as he chuckles.

"I see that you then got in a little...heated debate last night?" Destro asks, being very interested.

"Not much of one really, possibly if the woman helped the guy I would have had a fun time, but on a one to one battle the guy was a wimp."

"Who was the young man who's butt you kicked?" Cobra Commander asked.

"Ram or Rom something...I only heard it from the woman he was with when I went back to my drink."

"Could it have been Ranma?" Zarana asks.

"Sounds right my dear." Darth Abominous says.

"Do you have any idea who that is?" Destro asks.

"Should I sir?"

"He is supposedly the best martial artist in Japan."

"That would explain a few things. For a human he was good, but against a Sith he was nothing." Darth Abominous says as he heads to his quarters to train with his light saber.

"I am starting to think that this clone is a much better idea than Serpentor could ever have been." Destro says.

"Indeed. I must thank Krang and Dr. Mindbender for such a creation." Cobra Commander says.

"Okay so how exactly are we going to get to Japan?" Rabby asks.

"The only way I travel. In style." Vlad says as he finishes packing his leather combat suit and several dangerous looking tools of the trade of vampire hunting in a metal briefcase.

"He means where going to take one of our transport jets." Agent Reptile says as he takes walks down the hallway with a similar case in hand.

"Okay who's turn is it to pilot." Razorwing asks as he turns the corner down the hall.

"Mine." Agent Reptile says.

"Good." Razorwing says as he heads back.

"What was that about?" Agent Reptile asks as he and Vlad look at each other.

"Probably has something to do with Lufy." Rabby says.

"Do you know something that we don't?" Vlad asks.

"Lufy is expecting so I'm guessing that's why he asked."

"That's the first I heard of that." Vlad says leaving the room and heading with the others to the hanger.

"Here we are." Agent Reptile says as he presses the open button on the door and steps to the side as Rabby goes in first.

"Which one are we taking?" Rabby asks as she stares in awe at the different types of aircraft before her.

"That one." Vlad says as he points to a black jet that looks like a cross between a SR-71 Blackbird and a Concord jet on the runway waiting to launch.

"So you three finally got here." Lufy says as she walks up the loading ramp that is coming out of the rear of the craft.

"Can't leave without the pilot." Agent Reptile says as he leads Rabby up the loading ramp and finds her a seat.

"Okay who's nav?" Agent Reptile asks.

"Already sitting in place. Everythings ready to go when you are." Antiquiilicus says turning his head to the pilot. Vlad presses a button on the inside or the craft and the loading ramp rises to its place and locks closed.

"Tight as a drum." Depth Charge says as Vlad turns to see everyone else is sitting down but him. He takes a seat next to Super Venom and Eluza and buckles up.

"Next stop Tokyo international airport." Agent Reptile says as the hanger doors open wide and the aircrafts jets roar to life as the craft launches into the sky.

"This is a much more comfortable ride than what Razorwing put us through a few months ago." Patty says as she makes herself comfortable.

"Agent Reptile is a more cautious pilot than Razorwing." Vlad says.

"It has more to do with this thing being designed for comfort than the drop ships." Razorwing says cocking a challenging stare at Vlad.

"Whatever." Vlad says as he puts his headphones on and starts to hear the sounds of soft rock gently flowing out of the earpieces.

"So how long will it take us to get to Tokyo?" Eluza asks aloud.

"About two hours my love." Super Venom replies.

"Well excuse me but I am going to go to sleep then." Lufy says with a slight smile on her face as she rests her head on Razorwing's chest.

"You are one lucky guy" Razorwing thinks to himself.

"This is flight 6739 coming into Tokyo airspace." Agent Reptile says.

"Received. Runway 45 is open for you."

"Thank you." Agent Reptile puts the communications unit down and leans his head back.

"Okay people we're landing in a few minutes to buckle up and get the chairs up." Antiquilicus makes his final calculations.

"Okay its all yours."

"Thanks buddy." Agent Reptile makes his landing an is directed to the hanger where it is staying for the extent of the Total Force's visit.

"This is very different from America." Patty says as she looks around at the people at the airport.

"In more ways that you realize. Now keep close there are people here who are not always good. Remember you are a stranger in a strange land now my dear." Antiquilicus says.

Suddenly a group of girls come running by and nearly run over Dino-bot. "Watch it you fools." He says as one slams into him and, and already being off balance, knocks him down . "Why you little." Dino-bot clutches his talons and calms himself. "Are you alright ma'am." He says in Japanese as he offers his hand to let her up.

"Fine thank you." The young woman is in shock as she sees a white and purple robot with what looked like a head across his chest. Dino-bot is equally shocked to see a young blond with deep, emotional blue eyes and a soft smile. Of course this is because he did not expect a blond who looked like an American to be Japanese so this was sort of a shock to him. Dino-bot offers his clawed hand to her and she takes it.

"Thank you. I am Mina."

"My name little one is Dino-bot." Mina can feel that the robot is hold back his immense strength as not to hurt her. She looks into his red eyes and sees, strangely enough, a since of a warrior as if this creature was a knight of some sort, but the moment passes as she gets to her feet.

"Sorry for running into you. I didn't mean to."

"It is okay. Now I think your friends are calling you." The young girl runs off.

"What were you doing?" Catty asks her friend.

"My scanners picked something from her. There is a great power she is hiding. I picked it up from the group of females as they went running past. I however was not able to identify the location or type of energy they hide."

"Anything else happen?" The female android asks.

"No. I don't look at humans like that, at least I don't think I do. I have begun to think that there is no one for me. The last female that I liked died on Cybertron years ago in another's arms."

"You still live don't you. You will find someone." Catty says.

"Thank you." Dino-bot says as he heads to the others.

The city of Tokyo was beautiful at night. The lights reminded the Solenoids of their old home of the stars. As the night got late the Total Force looked for a place to sleep for the night. Unfortunately there was nowhere that could accept them anywhere.

"Now what do we do?" Shildy ask her husband.

"I don't know." He replies as he looks into her sad eyes returning the sentiment. At the distance they see a group of females that ran over Dino-bot earlier.

"Hey isn't that the robot that you rammed into earlier Mina?" the brunet asks.

"Yea. Strange though, I never thought that I would see him again."

"Hello Mina." Dino-bot says.

"Um...Hello, what brings you out this late?" The young woman says.

"Unfortunately none of the Hotels here have any vacancies and we aren't going to the red light district so..."

"So you and your friends here need somewhere to rest your heads?" A raven-haired female says.

"If you know of one we would appreciate it." Agent Reptile says in perfect Japanese.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese." Rabby says behind him.

"I know every language on Earth, including some animal calls."

"And I thought the fact of your mutation was your only secret." Rabby says.

"One of several. I hope you will be able to understand them all in time." Agent Reptile says as he turns back toward the group of girls.

"Well if you need a place to sleep I know that my Grandfather's shrine has more than enough room for you all. Including you two." The woman says as she looks at Depth Charge and Dino-bot.

"As group leader here I would like to personally thank you for your compassion for a few weary travelers." Super Venom says as he bows his head to the young woman. The large group of friends head to the Hino Shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo.

"So Serena what do you think of them?" "Well I think that their leader is massively good looking Lita."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's built like Arnold Schwarzenegger ?Schwarzenegger,20Arnold ."

"I like the one who was talking to the red-head more, looks more like one of those special ops the Americans have, like a Navy SEAL or a Green Beret."

"I kind of like the one with the dark look in his eyes." Rei says to her friends.

"I don't know if you realized it but their married." Ami says.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asks her friend.

"Didn't you notice their left hands?"

"So what?"

"American wedding rings are on the left hand, and since on each of their left hands was a gold band."

"Oh darn it." Lita says. "Well a girl can still dream can't she?" She says with a smile on her face after looking at Agent Reptile again.

"Well here we are." Rei says.

"I thank you again for your kindness." Antiquilicus says.

"Oh Rei," A voice says from above the stairs. "you're home, and you brought company." A small elderly man says.

"They were friends who didn't have anywhere else to go." (by the way I am using the American version here because I don't need to complicate this anymore with a pervert running around with the Solenoids. It just wouldn't be fair to them)

"Well they are more than welcome to stay. Come in everyone. Please make yourself at home." the group walks up the stairs with the guys carrying the luggage.

"So who are you all. I know Rei's friends but you I don't." Mr. Hino says with a smile.

"I am Alex, sort of the head of this tourist group. This is my bride Eluza."

"Nice to meet you." She says.

"My name is Alexander, and this is my wife Rabby."

"Charmed."

"I am called Al, and this is my glowing wife Lufy."

"Thanks for the place to sleep."

"Watson is my name and this is my wife Patty."

"Thanks." She says with a small amount of fear in her voice.

"The name's Vlad, and this is my Shildy."

"Nice to see some friendly faces."

"I am Dino-bot."

"I am called Catty."

"I'm Pony."

"The name is Spea."

"I am Amy, and this is my dad Depth Charge."

"Your dad?"

"Adoptive." Depth Charge says while resting his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"That is so sweet." Mina thinks with a smile.

"I hope that you all have a good night's rest. Now if you excuse me I will retire to my room." Mr. Hino says as he leaves. "I can't believe that Rei found such babes just looking for a room. This is almost better than the martial artist tournament being held here in two days." Mr. Hino says as he hit's the sheets and goes to sleep.

Later that night, Agent Reptile just could not sleep. Sure Rabby at his side would keep him in bed, but his Jedi powers kept sending massive signals to him through the Force, especially from those girls. Something was special about them there was no doubt about that. But what it was, now that was a mystery that Agent Reptile couldn't let go. Super Venom was asleep, but with Eluza by his side he could sleep anywhere. Most likely the symbiote knew what it was, but wasn't letting the message get to the host. Unfortunately Agent Reptile didn't have that luxury. He didn't know if any of the others had this feeling pulsing through their bodies, but he knew at least they too could sense it.

"Rep." Rabby says.

"Yes my dear. Oh I am so sorry I must have woken you."

"Not really. But I think you need to take your mind off of whatever is troubling you. Maybe you could head to the dojo and work it out a bit."

"Rabby you are the smartest woman I know."

"Flatterer, but maybe true. Besides you know when you get this tense you can't do anything. Get it out of your system and I will be waiting."

"I feel better already." Agent Reptile says as he silently slips out of the guest room and into the dojo.

"Don't worry my man. I will be waiting." Rabby says with a devious smile on her face.

"Now where to get started?" Agent Reptile says as he looks around to see that there is not much to work with there and he didn't want to be caught using his light saber so he decided just to do some moves and hope that would work. He leapt and bounded in flips and effortless motions that looked right out of Matrix or One. "This always gets me in a good mood." He says to himself. Suddenly Rei comes in the room.

"Oh Ms. Hino. I am sorry if I disturbed you." Agent Reptile says as he bows to the mistress of the house.

"Not at all. Actually I was fire reading and I was coming this way." It was then that she noticed Agent Reptile's upper body. Built like a statue of a young Zeus or a more bulky Apollo, all the definition but a little more muscle. She almost has to hide her face because she was so over taken.

"I am sorry. I just lost if for a moment. I just..."

"You were only being a young woman. I know what you were looking at and I am sorry if you feel ashamed. You shouldn't. I will leave so that you needn't worry."

"Wait please." Rei says beside herself. "Ma'am?"

"I...I just wanted to see you train a little more. I know you're married so I would never ask anything of you that would be immoral. I just want to see your form."

"My fighting technique?" Agent Reptile asks.

"Yes. Just a little more. I saw you through the paper door and almost dropped to the ground because it was so flawless."

"Thank you." Agent Reptile looked at his watch for a moment, then took it off.

"At the end of fifteen minutes say something so that I know when to stop."

"Thank you." Agent Reptile shows Rei moves she never would forget, not adult or anything just a display of martial arts mastery she never knew existed.

"Time." She says as she hands Agent Reptile back his watch.

"Thank you." she says.

"No problem. It isn't everyone who asks to see me train." Agent Reptile says as he leaves the room to go to his awaiting wife.

"That Rabby is one lucky woman." Rei thinks to herself, then heads to bed.

The next morning started well enough for everyone. However they had an unexpected arrival of another priest and his apprentice.

"Oh Mr. Musaki please come in. Sorry for the amount of people here but some friends of mine found a group of tourists who couldn't find a hotel to sleep at so we gave them a place to rest their weary heads."

"Oh where are they from?"

"America." Vlad says as he walks into the main room and offers the two guests each a drink.

"Thank you."

"No sweat." Vlad says taking a sip of his own tea.

"Not bad." He thought to himself.

"Hey Tenchi!" A strange voice yells.

"Oh no. Ryoko why did you come here? You are supposed to be with Ayaka shopping."

"I was, but I left her and the others when they were trying cloths on."

"A flying woman who goes through walls?" Vlad says as he refills his cup.

"Something wrong with that?"

"Naw I've seen weirder. Including a guy who got shot in the stomach by a cannon, but that was on Ripely's believe it or not."

"I don't like the way you feel." Ryoko says as she flies to Vlad.

"So what. You smell like a demon." Vlad says going back to his drink.

"Why you." Ryoko says about to attack, but she is throw outside by Vlad with just one hand.

"Hold this please. I think this like she-demon needs to learn a lesson in manners." Vlad leaps outside and kicks Ryoko even farther.

"Why you..." A blast of energy fires from the space pirate and Vlad dodges as it hits a tree and causes it to explode. A flash of light is seen as Vlad's sword goes flying through the air and lands in the day-walker's hand.

"Now demon I have had just about enough of this." Vlad says as he takes a battle stance and leaps at inhuman speed at Ryoko. His sword attack barely misses her as it slices a piece of clothing off of his foe's coat.

"Hey you. I got this just to show off for Tenchi."

"You don't use your energy powers and I promise no more sword play." Vlad says.

"Fine." The hunter sheaves his sword and locks hands with Ryoko. Her strength is nothing to his, but he wants to tire her out so she is easier to kill. As the struggle goes on Ryoko gives it all she's got. She notices that her enemy is holding back, but still has her pinned.

"Now what do I do?" Ryoko thinks as she sees her foe's canines getting longer.

"What is he, some sort of Vampire?"

"Vlad knock this off right now."

"Shildy?" He says letting go of the woman in his iron grasp.

"And Ryoko you calm down." Tenchi says as he runs outside.

"Shildy I was about to kill a demon, why did you stop me?"

"Because she is actually a space pirate turned good." Shildy says as she looks at her husband.

"Normally I would have thrown you your gun, but she is not evil."

"Darn right." Ryoko says with a challenging tone in her voice to Vlad.

"Now Ryoko you know you wouldn't win. Strange as it seems you better stop this now." Tenchi says trying to comfort his friend.

"Okay. But this...Vampire better leave you alone."

"Vampire? Ryoko vampires can't stand sunlight. This guy is standing in the middle of the morning sun."

"She is partly correct. I am part Vampire. I am what is called a Day-walker, a vampire-human hybrid who hunts those evil vampires who hunt humans and kill them."

"And he does the same thing to other creatures of darkness so when he smelled you he thought you were a demon." Shildy says trying the best she could to hold her husband from fighting.

"Keep it up and no way am I doing it with you tonight." Without words Vlad relaxes and goes back into the house.

"Sorry about him. He takes his job seriously, but he is happy go lucky when he is around friends. He just can't afford to be easy to an enemy in his line of work."

"That I can understand. But never before have I battled someone who held back." Ryoko says while catching her breath.

"He wears down his kill in a one-to-one until they can't fight anymore."

"Then what would he have done?" Tenchi asks, knowing what the answer was but hoping it was not true.

"I kill them."

"Tenchi...Ryoko... Help." a little voice cried out. Two HISS IV Tanks were right behind her.

"COBRA!!!" They yell as laser nets fire and almost trap little Sasami. The sound of the enemy brings everyone out and chains fire at the tanks as a purple cloak picks up the little princess and brings her to safety.

"Are you alright little one?" Antiquilicus asks as the Neo-Vipers throw grenades to cover their escape. The cloak surrounds everyone to protect them in a shield of Devine armor.

"Let me at them." Ryoko says as a gloved hand stops her.

"No. Let them go. They are beyond range." Antiquilicus says as the cloak returns to him as do the chains.

"Who are you?" Sasami asks.

"A friend from uptown."

"Uptown?"

"Way uptown." Vlad says.

"Where?" The little princess says. All three of the Total Force members point to the sky.

"From space like me and Ryoko." At this Vlad and Antiquilicus slap themselves across the face and mown.

"Well I am, but Antiquilicus is from a little higher up." Shildy says.

"What is higher than space?" Ryoko asks.

"Heaven. I am a Heaven Spawn." Antiquilicus says as he helps the little girl to her feet. Suddenly the sound of Sailor Moon and her team is heard. Of course when the Total Force members see what they wear they are one their backs almost dying in laughter. When they get back to their senses, they all head inside to report the new situation.

"So the Overlords are here." Super Venom says.

"What do you think they want Sir?" Agent Reptile asks his commander.

"I think the princess here can tell us." Razorwing says.

"They wanted me and my sister. They already had some tiger skinned princess named Lum and they were after Ayaka and me to capture us. I don't know why."

"Sounds like the Overlords of Darkness is getting more aggressive in its attacks." Super Venom says.

"Only Darth Abominous would be so bold as to attempt this with COBRA's forces alone." Agent Reptile says going for his light saber.

"Well I don't know who this Darth Abominous is, but there was a man dressed all in black with a helmet who captured us with the help of a few men with metal face-plates, on had a blue uniform, one wore a very open shirt and a red medalian, and one had metal blades. There was also a Dinosaur-man creature, and a man with a skull for a head."

"Cobra Commander, Destro, Shredder, Ghengus Rex, and Skeletor."

"Who are they?" Sailor Moon asks.

"Some of the most dangerous villains in the galaxy. It was because they teamed together and created Darth Abominous that the Total Force was created." Agent Reptile says.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing until we know what their plan is. Darth Abominous is the most cunning man alive, not to mention the most calculating. To try to understand his plans requires an understanding of what he wants to accomplish in the mid-run. Not the short or long, but the mid. He wants to conquer Earth, Dimension X, Eternia, and Reptilan for his commanders but he plans ahead." Antiquilicus says.

"So we wait for them?" Sailor Jupiter says.

"It is all we can do now." Eluza says.

"This is becoming a very interesting vacation." Lufy says.

"Which is why I want you to sit this one out. I don't need someone risking three lives at the same time." Super Venom says.

"Besides you promised you would take it easy." Razorwing says as Lufy looks at her abdomen. Lufy clenches her fists and gives Super Venom the "I am going to kill you for this" look.

"I am an Attacker. Before any of you were born I was killing enemies left and right. Now you think that just because of my condition I am not fit for combat, you are all mistaken."

"Um... Lufy?" Razorwing says.

"Look...I am just as responsible with my life as any other woman, not to mention that you need me out there. For crying out loud, I have more experience that any other mortal here." Lufy is now at a fever-pitched level of anger.

"And if you think that I am not responsible enough to make my own decitions, then you have another thing coming, especially now."

"Lufy, I trust you with all my heart, but you don't know what these foes are capable of." Razorwing says.

"Besides," Super Venom interjects, "you are needed here. I am not going to leave these girls with a panzy. I need someone who would shoot without hesitation or concern for the opponent, a warrior. That fits you to a 't' Lufy."

"Just tell me everything." She says kissing her husband.

"Three lives?" Ryoko says scratching her head.

"I'm pregnant with twins." Lufy says as she sits down.

"Wow. Not something I would like to try." Sailor Mars says.

"You get used to it." Lufy says.

"Sir. From a tactical perspective only, I request to remain with Lufy and Amy." Depth Charge says.

"You need me more with them than in battle."

"You will remain here Depth Charge. And Sasami will do the same. No reason to risk her life too." Super Venom says.

"Yes sir."

"I believe that it would be better if they are not here." Tenchi's Grandfather says.

"If you have a place in mind then we are all ears."

"Well, there is a dojo in town where a young man and his father are staying. It would be a better location than here."

"Anywhere but here or where those HISS tanks intercepted Sasami here would better." Agent Reptile says scanning all over the room.

"What are you looking for?" Sailor Moon asks.

"Not looking as much as feeling."

"Don't bother my old Padawan, Darth Abominous is using a Force bubble to hide his signal. You won't detect him."

"Damn that Sith is getting more dangerous every time we encounter him." Agent Reptile says. "Excuse my language please." he says to anyone who cared.

"It's okay." Sailor Jupiter says.

"Okay here's the battle plan. Anyone who wants to fight comes with us after we go to this dojo. Those who will not fight remain there." Super Venom says as he gets to his feet and looks Eluza in the eyes.

"It seems that we are called again to fight." She says with a heavy heart. "But I promise you this. This time none of you or your friends will die." Super Venom says easing his wife's troubled mind.

Meanwhile, back at COBRA's base of operations in Japan. "What? You let her get away?" Darth Abominous says to the tank commander while almost strangling the man.

"Antiquilicus stopped us sir. He and Vlad...Urk." The man is struggling to breath for a moment, then is dropped to his knees.

"I see. Since you weren't prepared for the Heaven Spawn and the Daywalker then you can not truly be held responsible for this. Get back to your duties. I have much to plan." The Sith leaves the commander to his work as Darth Abominous makes his way to the command center.

"Cobra Commander I have grave news." Cobra Commander turns his chair around.

"What isss it?" Cobra Commander hissed.

"It appears that the Total Force is in Japan. They were the reason that the Viper failed at capturing the princess."

"Well this is going to be a problem. Can they discover this base?"

"It is shielded by stealth units and a Force bubble. I doubt that they even know where to start."

"Now that your plan has failed what are we to do." Destro says to the man in black.

"It has not failed yet. I will personally get her. But what I will need is Merdude, a squadron of Cobra Morays, Storm Shadow, Firefly, Rocksteady and Bebop, and a standard subterranean attack unit from the Tecknodrome."

"Why do we need all of these things..."

"...to get one girl?" Tomax and Xamot ask.

"I won't." Darth Abominous says with a menacing glance.

"I take it that you have a plan?" Cobra Commander say.

"Yes. You see I have discovered another princess here. And this one will be easier than Lum."

"If this is true then why do you need all of those things?" Shredder asks walking into the room.

"Trust me, this will be of great interest to you all."

"Now what can we do here?" Amy asks readjusting her glasses.

"I don't know. How about a game?" Sasami says.

"What type of game?"

"Hide and seek." Sasami says.

"How do you play that?" Amy asks.

"You don't know how to play hide and seek? Well here let me show you." The two new friends leave to have fun.

"This is going to be a challenge." Darth Abominous says to himself as he sneaks into the backyard. "The only one that I need to worry myself with is that annoying princess. But she has a little friend. Oh well this is what I have to work with so it will do." Darth Abominous silently makes his way into the yard and remains hidden.

"Now I hope that those minions follow the plan exactly or C-ko will escape our grasp." The Sith sneaks into the yard and tries to make it to the princess. "So close." An alarm sounds. "What the..."

"Can't be too careful can we Sith?" Depth Charge says as he fires from his blaster.

"I should have known that fish-bot would have come up with some type of security system." Darth Abominous says to himself.

"Eat this." He yells as he fires a stunner dart from a computer console unit on his arm.

"AAAAAA..." Depth Charge says as he collapses from an energon overload.

"You monster." Amy says taking her pistol from its hilt and firing a spray of ammunition to keep the enemy down.

"Run." Amy says pulling Sasami.

"Okay punk lets see who enters this household." Ranma says as he launches an attack. His punch hits Darth Abominous in the chest, but Ranma flies backward as the energy defense grid that protects the Sith from lasers reacts to human flesh.

"Ranma...." the girl says running over to her love.

"Just as weak as last time." Darth Abominous says.

"Now to the job at hand." A metal grappling unit fires and wraps around Sasami just as she was about to get inside the door.

"Help me." The young one says as she is brought over to Darth Abominous by the power of his grappling unit.

"Now my dear we will be off." The Sith says as he retracts his cape and activates his jet backpack. "So long suckers." Darth Abominous yells as he cups his hand over Sasami's mouth and lets the knock-out drug on it put her in a deep sleep.

"Not so fast." Lufy yells as she takes a rifle off of Depth Charge's back and loads a round in the chamber.

"Lufy no..." Amy says as Lufy fires. Her shot was intended to down Darth Abominous, but instead hits him in the shoulder and causes him a great deal of pain.

"I can't let a little thing like being shot take me from my victory." He say as he teleports in mid-air.

"Damn." Lufy says.

"Lufy you could have hit Sasami." Amy says worried.

"Not with this I couldn't." Lufy replies as she pulls the bolt back.

"Besides if their was any chance of that happening then I would have not even tried it." The blond says as she gets to help turn Depth Charge over.

"Get me some gloves, rubber if you have them." Lufy says looking at the damaged transformer.

"Here are some kitchen gloves." Ukyou says handing her a pair of dish gloves.

"Okay, now metal head lets just see about this little dart." Lufy says as she proceeds to put the gloves on and, carefully, removes the dart.

"What happened?" Depth Charge asks.

"You were shot with this." Lufy says holding the dart up.

"Darth Abominous's toy are getting more and more annoying." Depth Charge says as he pulls out this blaster.

"Pull." The dart goes flying and just as it reaches it's zenith, it is shot down with one shot.

"Now, what are we going to do with this guy?" Amy asks as she heads over to Ranma. Unfortunately he landed in the backyard pond and was exposed to cold water. "Wait this is a girl."

"What the....Not again." Ranma yells as she gets up and wipes herself of.

"Why is it I have now become a magnet for water? Why?" She yells to the heavens.

"What the slag?" Depth Charge says as his scanners analyze the young woman now getting out of the pond. "It can't be...You're Ranma." He says.

"Now I may be new to this world, but what the heck is going on here? I mean is Ranma a guy or a girl?" Lufy asks getting mad.

"Both unfortunately." Ranma says.

"A long time ago I was in China with my father and was training in a field of cursed pools. We each fell in a different pool and thus were both cursed forever to change every time we are exposed to cold water. I become a girl and he becomes a Panda." Depth Charge and Lufy looked at each other for a moment. Then laughed out loud besides themselves.

"What is so funny?" Ranma says getting madder that heck.

"You." Depth Charge says.

"Ranchan calm down. If you think of it for a moment it is very funny." Ukyou says getting a bucket of hot water.

"Okay, okay." Ranma says as she is splashed with the hot water. "That's better." He says.

"Now what do we do?" Lufy asks looking at the tall blue and green robot towering over them all.

"I have no idea." Depth Charge says.

"Wait a moment...My scanners just picked up a ship entering Earth's atmosphere." Depth Charge looks up and locks onto his target.

"Oh?" Ranma says. Depth Charge launches himself into the air.

"Vehicle mode." He says as he transforms.

"He's not from here is he?" Ranma says staring at the sky.

"Nope. But again we aren't either." Lufy says patting Amy on the head.

"Now I've seen everything." Ukyou says. A few minutes later Depth Charge returns with a red dinosaur-like creature in his hand.

"Okay fat boy start talking." Depth Charge says as he holds his missile launcher to the back of the things head.

"Oh Gengus Rex isn't going to like it snort."

"Right now I don't.. Ukyou would you and Amy please leave the area for a moment?" Depth Charge says.

"Okay, why?" Ukyou says stratching the back of her head.

"Just do it." Lufy says while cracking her knuckles in front of the prisoner.

"Fine."

"Okay...Now as I was saying...I really don't give a shit what he thinks. Unless you start talking Ankylo you are going to have your brains blown out." Depth Charge says with his double-barrel blaster right next to Ankylo's head.

"And if 'Robo-Fish' there doesn't I will." Lufy says with a machine pistol aimed right between Ankylo's eyes.

"Okay I'll tell, I'll tell. Gengus Rex said that I was to go to some place in Japan pick up some prisoners to be taken to a space station where they would be taken by him and Skeletor."

"Where is the pickup location?" Lufy asks holding her pistol to the thing's eye.

"I don't know. I was just supposed to follow a squad of Rattlers to the place."

"Where is the space station then?"

"Some asteroid in your system's belt. I don't know which one. Quackpot was going to join up with me near Mars and would lead me there snort."

"Damn. Well looks like we won't need you then." Depth Charge says as he pumps his gun.

"Please I don't know."

"He's telling the truth. Let him go." Lufy says.

"Now beat it." she says as Ankylo starts running.

"You heard her beat it." Depth Charge says firing a few shots into the air and looking particularly mean.

"Well?"

"I don't have any idea." Depth Charge says as he looks at the small (relative here) blond looking up at him.

"Masters I have returned." Darth Abominous says holding the little girl under his arm, showing a great deal of pain though.

"Very good." Cobra Commander hisses.

"Now that you have them what are we going to do with them?"

"This may sound a little old, but hold them for ransom for lack of a better expression."

"What?" Shredder yells. "We don't need money."

"Not for money sir. I merely want them out of the way so that they do not interfere with their kingdom's warring amongst themselves to find them. Did you get C-ko by any chance?"

"We were successful." Storm Shadow says.

"But what I want to know is why did you have her taken by sea." Merman says.

"Because of her protector." Darth Abominous replied.

"Those female alien creatures?" Rockstead asks.

"No, but what happened to them?" the Sith asks with great interest.

"They are rotting in the prison below chained and drugged." Firefly says.

"Perfect. But the reason I needed you all was to distract those two girls who are always fighting over C-ko's friendship."

"You mean that super strong red head and the purple haired bitch?" Firefly asks.

"Exactly. More the red head than the other."

"Why?" Everyone asks.

"Because my dear friends. She is A-ko, daughter of Superman and Wonder Woman. With her powers she could have killed all of you. I only wanted her distracted and B-ko with her so that Merman here could get C-ko while no one is looking. By the way you did make sure that she is sedated right?"

"I hit her with this before taking her to the sub." Merman says holding an empty flask of knockout gas.

"Excellent, where is she now?" Darth Abominous asks.

"Right here." Storm Shadow caries her to Darth Abominous who takes her and puts her in an containment cell.

"I want you to find Ankylo. He should have been here by now."

"What if he is captured?" Firefly asks.

"It won't matter. Have Wild Weasel ready to go in fifteen minutes and inform Quackpot of the change. Zarana you and your brother have some acting to do."

"Oh? And pray tell what I am going to be doing?"

"You get to live most girls' greatest dream. I need you to play two of the princesses. Ayaka and Lum, and of course one royal guard. The other two girls we will do with computers."

"And Zartan?"

"Will show how good he is at playing three different race's royal guards." Darth Abominous says as he takes his face plate off and kisses Zarana.

"You're hurt." She says.

"Yea, got shot in the shoulder."

"Lets get that taken care of."Zarana says. They leave the others to do what they were going to do as Darth Abominous makes his way to his quarters.

"Hey we need a medic in here now." Zarana says as she helps Darth Abominous take off his power suite.

"Let me see him." The doctor says.

"Good thing the shot was dampened by the field generator in your uniform, or you would have broken your shoulder blade."

"Just fix it. I will deal with your suggestions and comments when you are done." Darth Abominous says.

"Very well. Okay, this is going to be a little painful so I am going to give you a local anesthetic." The doctor says as he turns the Sith over and injects him with the drug. The doctor then removes the bullet and stitches the wound. "Now young man you should get some rest."

"But I must finnish the plan..." Darth Abominous says as the drug makes him sleepy.

"Not now. We will get to work after you are better."

"Just make sure...the girls...are taken to the other worlds. They must not be allowed to escape on this planet."

"I will tell them in the command center to do so. Now rest sir, you will need your strength."

"Thank you Herr Doctor." Darth Abominous says.

"Bitte Shun." The man replies in a thick German accent.

Later

"This is crazy, not to mention ugly." Zartan says as he takes the look of the Jurai royal guard.

"Your opinion is not important." Baroness says.

"But I must agree. What idiot would make such things." She says looking at the garment of clothing that now covered Zartan.

"It is not supposed to look good." Darth Abominous says. "It is really for looks only. You see those Jurai idiots go for looks rather than simplicity or function." He says as he checks the cameras for the last time.

"Now Zartan please take your place as the royal guard so that we can begin" Darth Abominous says as he almost has to stop himself from laughing at the outfit.

"I think I'm going to bust a gut." Cobra Commander says as he sees Zartan dressed in Jurai garbs.

"Please Commander this is embarrassing enough." Zartan says.

"Okay. Lets just get this over with, we only have a short time to do this so. ACTION." Darth Abominous says as they film.

"I think this is hopeless." Sailor Mars says as she is looking out over Japan's cityscape.

"Do not give up hope little one. We will find our friends." Agent Reptile says as he uses his incredible vision to scan the area below for any sign of Cobra or Foot activity.

"'Little one'? Who does this guy think he is?" Sailor Mars thinks to herself as she looks at the ninja.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you with my comment ma'am but..."

"You can read my mind?" Sailor Mars asks in shock.

"Yes, but with your lament psychic powers your thoughts actually just came to me."

"It's okay. Just no small talk."

"Of course." Agent Reptile says returning to his post.

"Anything yet there Scale-Face?" Razorwing asks over the com unit.

"Nothing but hundreds of workers going to lunch Jet lag brain. Anything happening with you?"

"Nothing sir. Sailor Jupiter and I are having no luck whatsoever."

"Keep looking, we're bound to find something sometime."

"Wait a minute. Razorwing cancel that last statement. I think we just hit pay dirt." Agent Reptile says as he sees Zartan's brother in an alley way.

"Mar's would you be so kind as to stop that man there." Agent Reptile says pointing.

"Okay." She says as she lands on the ground in front of the man and makes one of her posses.

"In the name of Mars stop right there." Sailor Mars says with pride. Both Zartan's brother and Agent Reptile can barely contain their laughter.

"This is rich." Agent Reptile thinks to himself.

"Get out of the way little girl." Zartan's brother says drawing a laser pistol.

"That's my cue." Agent Reptile thinks to himself as he kicks some stones to the ground so that they hit off the walls and land into the pool of water collecting on the ground.

"What is that?" Zartan's brother asks. Agent Reptile goes into stealth mode and walks to the ledge.

"Something's up there." the Wild dog says as Agent Reptile leans over the edge a little more.

"She may not know how to scare scum like you vermin." Agent Reptile says as he leaps to the ground and lands in the water puddle. His feet make large splashes as he remains invisible. Suddenly lightning bolts move across his body and his stealthily camouflage is dropped.

"It's you...urk."

"But I do." Agent Reptile says lifting the Wild Dog up over his head. "Now start talking." Agent Reptile says choking the man with his left hand as his right arm rises and a pair of wicked looking blades unsheathed themselves on his arm guard. A strange noise was emitted from the ninja that sounded like metallic screeching that filled both the foe and Sailor Mars with dread.

Meanwhile, Darth Abominous was about to have some unexpected company.

"Sir." A Cobra Neo-Viper says over the intercom.

"Yes." Darth Abominous responds as he retracts his light saber.

"There is a young lady here to see you from some Japanese corporation."

"Tell her we don't need anything, then shot her and whoever brought her here." Darth Abominous says wondering what the heck anyone would want to get into a COBRA military base and what they were smoking.

"I would love to sir, but she is very persuasive." The Viper says as he struggles with something.

"Tell her to wait for me in the hall. And if you are fighting with someone please stop it right now. I don't have the budget to replace the rug." Darth Abominous says.

"Okay you heard him lets call it a draw." The Neo-Viper says as the sounds of fighting stop.

"Okay now what is it you want?" Darth Abominous says as he walks towards his guest.

"I want C-ko back right now, or my friends here will show you the road to Hell."

"Ah, Ms. B-ko I was hoping to meet you some day, but I am sorry to say C-ko available at this time. By the way how did you find me?" Darth Abominous says as he crosses his hands behind his back.

"You bring her here right now or else..."

"Or else what?" Darth Abominous says as a little girl with glasses on takes a missile launcher and takes aim. Suddenly the weapon is crushed by an unseen force as the girl lets go and runs to a safe distance.

"Now take your toys and leave. I have no time for you." Darth Abominous says as he starts to walk away. Suddenly B-ko's other two henchmen (or henchwomen as the case is) attack. One with a laser rifle and the other with her raw muscles. The one with the rifle fires, but as she does the beam is sent back to her by Darth Abominous's light saber and the beam causes the firearm to explode and the shrapnel tears the girl apart. The mountain of power running at Darth Abominous evidently wasn't a fast learner. She only sees a stream of black as Darth Abominous flips in the air and smacks her in the gut with so much force that the girl's back swells where the impact hit and breaks her back. "Sorry to cut this short, but I still have two others to deal with." Darth Abominous says as he lifts the foe in his iron like grasp above his head and kills her by breaking her neck. The lifeless mound is dropped to the ground as the Neo-Viper laughs.

"You wish to join the battle?" Darth Abominous asks his subordinate.

"Only if you ask or order me sir. I wouldn't want to interrupt your entertainment."

"Do with the short one as you wish then. Leave B-ko to me."

"Sir, yes sir." The Neo-Viper salutes and pulls a laser pistol from his hilt and shots the girl in the head.

"Nice." Darth Abominous says to his soldier.

"Thank you sir."

"Now leave us to battle." He orders. The Neo-Viper salutes and leaves.

"Now you've done it." B-ko says as she takes her suit off and shows her combat unit.

"Put your shirt back on. I didn't need to see that." Darth Abominous says turning his head as if to gag.

"Why you...Aratomy missiles." a barrage of missiles head straight to Darth Abominous, but with one pass of his light saber they dissipate to dust.

"I am giving you one last chance. Leave or end up like your friends." Darth Abominous says as he brings his saber to his side with the blade retracting.

"Never." B-ko says as she flies to her foe.

"Suit yourself. I could use some physical entertainment." The Sith says as his retractable, Shredder-like claws jet out from their concealed locations and he leaps into the air and grabs the woman. "Lets take this someplace a little more open shall we?" He says as he throws B-ko into his dojo.

"I will shed your blood today." B-ko says as she tries her best to even lay one hit on her foe, needless to say if Ranma couldn't fight Abominous then B-ko doesn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell. It is over rather quickly. B-ko is a bloody pulp with her wings bent, her face-plate smashed, and burn marks where Darth Abominous used dark force bolts. "Not bad. Perhaps you will have some use. I think you would make a good present to Ghengus Rex back on Reptilon." Darth Abominous says as he kicks the girl on the ground and takes a gun from his belt.

"Now, you shall be as the statuesque." Darth Abominous says as the fossilizer turns B-ko to stone.

"Sergeant." Darth Abominous commands.

"Yes sir." A Neo-Viper says as he salutes.

"Have her sent to Reptilon express delivery. For the others...turn them to compost or feed them to the crocs and serpents for all I care. Just don't leave them lying around. In the meantime, I will check on our prisoners." Abominous leaves and makes his way to the dungeon.

C-ko wakes with her arms in tight chains with a few familiar faces. "D , Captain where am I?"

"Oh princess...we have been trapped by these creatures." The captain starts to cry.

"Its okay, we'll get out of this somehow." D says.

"I doubt that you annoying slut." a Neo-Viper says as he points his laser rifle towards her. "Now shut the hell up."

"That is no way to treat our guests there." Abominous says as he comes into view.

"Yes sir."

"Now let us see who we have here." Abomious looks at the cell and sees C-ko chained next to the Captain and D, Lum was chained alone, and Sasami and Aeka were held against the wall together.

"This is outrageous. I demand to be let go." Aeka says.

"On whose order princess?" Abominous laughs. "You have no power here, while I on the other hand rule with absolute control."

"Why have you done this?" Sasami asks.

"Simple. It is my goal to terminate all possible enemies. And when your three empires proceed to obliterate each other, then I will have whipped three of the most annoying possible foes from the start."

"You can't keep us here." Lum says.

"Oh but I can." Abominous says. Lum looks at him with unbearable anger as she unleashes and electric attack which would have killed a mortal man. This does nothing to Abomnious as he catches the bolts in the palm of his right hand. "Is that all you have?" He asks as his eyes glare red. Lum stops as she runs out of power. "Pathetic." Abomnious says.

"If you are going to have our forces kill each other, then why are we alive?" Aeka asks.

"Because I want to know how to use your technology. As soon as you are taken to Reptilon and have your memories downloaded, you will be subsequently terminated."

"What does that mean Aeka?" Sasami asks.

"It means little one that we will be killed." the Captain says.

"I don't want to die." C-ko says as she blasts for in a gushes of tears and sonic blasts.

"You bitch." Abominous says.

"Sir what do we do?" Abomnious uses his force grip to silence C-ko for a moment as he removes her chains and lifts the blond up with one hand around her neck. As his force grip lessens, C-ko starts to cry again.

"Shut up you worthless piece of genetic garbage." Abomninous says as he dwells into her mind. Much to his delight, he finds that C-ko's brain is a blank slate, except for a few recipes which Abominous remembers for his bio-terrorism unit to use.

"You are worthless to me." Abominous says as he tightens his grasp around her throat. The Sith enjoys himself as he chokes that life out of his captive. The blond's cries have dwindled down to a slight, painful, murmur as she sees her life flash before her.

"Now and forever more SHUT UP!!!" Abomnious feels the young girls neck snap in his vice-like hand.

"NOOOOO!!!!" D yells. The Captain starts to cry and struggle at her bands. "I will kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you." she says.

"I doubt it." Abomnious says as he drops the corpse of C-ko to the ground and unleashes a dark magic blast which obliterates the body into dust. "That is for all who think they will get out of this situation alive." He says as he walks off.

Hours pass as the Total Force and it's new allies are planning their attack strategy. With Darth Abominous being left in charge of the whole operation, he never expected a thing.

"Okay a fifty foot tall steel door is going to be a problem." Sailor Venus says.

"I'll try to get through." Ryoko says, but as she tries she is shot back several feet.

"What happened." Mihoshi asks.

"It seems to be charged with an energy shield." Sailor Mercury says.

"Well if that is the case then none of us can do anything about it." Tenchi says.

"Nor us. I mean none of us are any good at stopping energy shields." Sailor Mars says much to the disgust of Sailor Moon.

"No sweat. Alright Razorwing blow the door down." Super Venom says.

"My pleasure sir." He says as his visor charges with energy and starts to glow red. Suddenly a torrent of power blasts out of Razorwing's visor and blasts the heavy door. The energy shield is ripped right through as the door starts to glow red and yellow. Then it just liquefies into a pool of molten slag.

"Nice job." Sailor Jupiter.

"Lets not forget the task at hand shall we?" Dino-bot says as he snarls.

"Step aside Razorwing. Time to introduce ourselves." Dino-bot says as he cocks his claws in place and leaps it the fortress. Suddenly laser fire is shot back through the gaping hole in where the door was.

"Bronze-Z units hold and give cover fire." Eluza says.

"Rodger." Rabby says as she her blaster to position and gives a spray of machine gun rounds.

"Okay while they're down." Super Venom says as he leaps over a group of Neo-Vipers and slices them to pieces with giant clawed hands. Razorwing flies across the fire and unleashes several energy blasts from his visor. As the Vipers try to adapt to his attack he launches a "grape-shot" missile from his arm launcher. The missile streams over the Vipers as if to miss them. Suddenly the missile breaks apart and several smaller missiles launch out of it and blast the Vipers to dust.

"Okay people move it." Razorwing yells as he heads in after Dino-bot and Super Venom. As the last of the heroes get in, they encounter a second wave of Vipers. Fast as lightning, Dino-bot starts slicing left and right taking down Vipers as fast as they come.

"C.L.A.W.S. units behind us." Vlad says as he takes his sub-machine gun.

"I'll handle them." Agent Reptile says as he takes out his light saber and slices one of the C.L.A.W.S. units laser rifles in half along with the C.L.A.W.S. unit. Agent Reptile then sends laser blasts back to their origins and turns the C.L.A.W.S. units into smoked meat.

"Dang." Ryoko says as she is distracted for a moment.

"The Sith is still using that Force bubble sir. What do you suggest?" Agent Reptile asks Super Venom, who is using a pulse rifle.

"Well, off hand I would say holding your ground is a bad idea. Try to get through them to the stairs." Super Venom says as he web sticks a foot solider to the wall. The Solenoids give on last sweep of cover fire.

"Eluza I'm out." Patty says.

"So am I. Okay when you fire your next shell get out and start using what you got to cover us so we can re-arm." Eluza says as she moves the Bronze-Z out of danger and gets out of the battle unit.

At this time in space, three of the universe's most powerful armadas stand ready to obliterate on another.

"This is the Oni armada demanding the safe return of princess Lum to her fiancé on Earth." Mr. Invader says while snarling at the image of the Juri Emperor.

"How dare you suggest that we have your daughter. Now you will return princess Aeka and Sasami." Cried Azusa with his fist clenched at the shimmering screen.

"This is the Fifth Queen of the Lepton Kingdom of Alpha Cygni. I demand that my daughter be returned to me immediately."

"What? I do not have a clue about where your daughter is." Azusa yelled the childish image which just appeared on his second screen.

"If you do not return her then you will have to deal with my armada."

"How dare you make such an arrogant challenge." Invader yells as he signals for his ships to start firing. Soon the space ways are filled with streams of laser fire and photon torpedoes as death insues its twisted dance. As the mighty empires ensue in obliterating each other, an unseen foe rubs his chin and contemplates his next move.

"What are your orders great Megatron?" Soundwave says in his monotone voice.

"We shall let these buffoons destroy on another for another thirty earth minutes, then attack with all everything we have." Megatron says to his subordinate as he grins at his ensuing victory. The Juri, Oni, and Alpha Cygni proceed to kill each other in an orgy of death which humans had never imagined. The bloody field of combat delights Megatron as he swings his arm forth and points towards the insuing chaos. "Decepticons Attack!!!" Megatron orders as the giant armada surges for into battle.

"What?" Azusa asks as a new foe comes into view. Megatron launches sweeps of missiles at the foes and proceeds to throw the battling armadas into a jumbled mass of confused and bewildered nincompoops.

"Starscream you and the Combaticons handle the Juri. Shockwave, you and the Stunticons handle the Oni. I will led the rest of the forces to victory against the Alpha Cygni." As the Decepticons rip their enemies apart as if they were nothing but paper napkins, the humanoid beings are beyond shocked. Nothing that they have ever seen has come close to the cold and methodical destruction which now faces them.

"What are you?" Invader asks in fear and absolute dread, things which he has never faced before.

"I am your worst nightmare." Shockwave says as the giant robot raises his foot and squashes the Oni as if he were nothing but a cockroach.

Megatron bursts forth from the walls of the royal chamber. He towers over the Alpha Cygotians.

"These pathetic creatures are not even close to a challenge. Soundwave."

"At once Lord Megatron. Eject Operation extermination." the loyal minion of darkness presses a button on his shoulder and from his chest comes Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, and Lazerbeak. Rumble changes his arms into pile drives and proceeds to shake the ship to near breaking point. When all the humanoids are knocked down, he stops. Ravage leaps forth and proceeds to mop the floor with the female warriors, while Lasorbeak and Freny shoot up the place.

"Now queen I have some words to share with you." Megatron says lifting the minuscule royalty to his eye level.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you scum. My race is a proud one."

"Commendable, but futile."

"Do you expect me to fear you?"

"No child I expect you to die and my name be the last thing you hear, and my face the last thing you see. I am Megatron!!!" Megatron then crushes the Queen in his bare hand.

"Soundwave get me Megatron I have words I would like to share with him." Starscream says over the communicator.

"I will take your questions directly, oh subordinate."

"Megatron, these things are not but insects to us."

"And your point is Starscream?"

"I only wish to say that we should blast them to pieces from affair. Attacking them one on one seems a little tiresome."

"Ah that Starscream is why you are not a leader. I want as much of the technology as I can from these beings, their energy will power our war machines." "But what if some are left alive?"

"That is why you are to make personally sure none are alive Starscream."

"But Megatron I..."

"Don't worry I think you will find the job most interesting." Megatron laughs as he presses the off button.

"Megatron, some of the humanoids are getting to escape ships." Rumble says. "Let them run. They won't be bothering us anytime again." Megatron looks at Soundwave. "Inform Darth Abominous that his plan was a brilliant success. And that we will be heading back to Cybertron with these glorious spoils of war." Megatron proceeds to laugh insanely at his victory.

"Sir our forces have been overwhelmed." A Neo-Viper says as the sounds of battle are heard in the back ground.

"Computer. Has Lum been delivered to Reptilon?"

"Negative sir. It was intercepted and stopped by the Interplanetary police. However the Decepticons did get the alien technology. It will take them time to repair their wounds and gain any force in space against us."

"Seems like a small victory. So be it. Troops fall back into the complex and make to the escape shoots. I will remain to deal with the foe."

"Understood sir." The Neo-Viper says as he orders a retreat.

"So it seems that my plan has failed. No matter really. My forces have dealt a near fatal blow to the enemy and those space idiots of Juri, the Oni and whatever those females call themselves, the name escapes me, will learn from this to fear me and the Overlords of Darkness. At any rate, I must prepare for my guests."

"They're retreating." Yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Looks like we won." Ryoko says.

"Don't get cocky my friends. That Sith still is around here. I can feel his presents." Agent Reptile says as he looks around for any more enemy forces.

"Lets split-up then. We can cover more ground." Sailor Moon says as she and the scouts go down a hall.

"Wait." Antiquilicus tries to warn them, but they are too far gone. Tenchi and his remaining gang leave too, much to the dismay of the Total Force.

"They don't know what their doing do they?" Rabby says as she slams another magazine into her pistol and holsters it as she takes her pulse rifle back into her hands.

"Not a clue." Super Venom says as he holsters his laser rifle and takes his light saber out.

"Lets go. If we loose anymore time the Sith may leave." Agent Reptile says as he takes his light saber and activates the beam.

"I agree. Time is running against us. Lets move." Super Venom says as the Total Force makes there way to the inner sanctum of the base.

"Here comes the first batch." Darth Abominous says as he readjusts himself in his chair and activates the visor in his helmet so that his eyes are covered by a single black lens that completes the covering of his face.

"Let them forward." He said out loud. As if on cue five girls in sailor uniforms with skimpy skirts walk into the command center.

"You have got to be kidding me." Darth Abominous says. "You look absolutely ridiculous."

"Same to you buddy." Sailor Mars says.

"Actually black is in this year."

"Sailor Moon!!!" They all yell.

"Is this all that Japan's got?" Darth Abominous says, almost laughing his head off at his foe.

"Not all." A voice says from behind.

"Sailor Mini-Moon?" Sailor Moon says.

"And Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto."

"This is a riot." Darth Abominous says, almost busting a gut.

"Fine. Lets see what you can do then." Sailor Uranus says taking her sword and unleashing her attack, but before she can say her third sentence, Darth Abominous performs a flying kick to her stomach that knocks the wind out of her and then breaks her nose and smacks her in the side of the head to give her a concussion.

"What the?" Sailor Saturn says as Darth Abominous rushes her, grabs her head and smacks it into his knee. He then smacks the girl with the back of his hand so that she flies across the room and lands on the ground, out like a light.

"Noooo." Sailor Neptune says as Darth Abominous turns towards her and unleashes Dark Force bolts that shock her into submission.

"You monster. Oak Evolution." Sailor Jupiter say as leaves fly all over the place. Faster than she can attack though, Darth Abominous leaps into the air and dodges with great ease. He then grabs something from his belt.

"Lets see how well you fight without your eyes." He says as he throws smoke grenades at the girls and causes them to choke and wheeze.

"Can't see." Sailor Venus says as she almost passes out.

"Let me handle this." Sailor Pluto says as she tries to remain focused. Winds swirl around her head and dissipate the cloud of gas.

"Not too shabby." Darth Abominous says as he grabs Pluto from behind and unleashes knockout gas from his glove. Sailor Pluto is out like a light.

"You will pay you meanie." Sailor Mini Moon says as she tries to look heroic.

"Fat chance." Darth Abominous says as he stares down his foe.

"Mars Fire sniper." Sailor Mars says as she unleashes her attack. The flames engulf Darth Abominous, but the heat does not affect him.

"Care to try again?" the Sith lord says mockingly as he uses the Force to smoother the flames that surround him.

"Lets see how you like this then....Venus love chain." The chain heads right to its intended target, but instead of it doing damage to the Sith, he grabs it in mid-air and seems unharmed.

"Lets see how you like the taste of the dark arts." he says as he fires a yellow beam of energy from his left hand and uses Dark Force bolts on the chains with his right.

"AAAAHHHH." Sailor Venus screams as she is knocked back several feet and losses consciousness.

"Now for the rest of you. I would love to enjoy this more. But sadly I don't want to miss the fun of your friends so...Hiah." Darth Abominous says as he jumps in the middle of the remaining scout's circle and takes three of them out simultaneously. A kick to Sailor Jupiter's head, a elbow to Sailor Mars's back, and a Vulcan Nerve pinch to Sailor Mercury's neck take down three of them. The remaining two look in horror for their fallen comrades.

"You will pay for this now." Sailor Moon says as she prepares her ultimate enemy stopping attack. Unfortunately she forgets the one key to her success against foes with her technique...time. Before she can use her attack, Darth Abominous presses a button on the computer unit on his left arm and fires a null-ray that puts both Sailor Moon and Mini moon out like lights.

"Lets see if that Jedi want-a-be is any better." Darth Abominous says as he snaps his fingers. "Foot soldiers. Take these...girls to the containment units. And while you are at it...Kill the prisoners in the dungeon with laser fire. We aren't going to be staying long after all." Darth Abominous says as his minions obey.

"Now all I have to do is wait for the next batch of idiots." He says with an evil laugh. "Who are you calling idiots?" Ryoko asks as she comes flying in.

"You for one." Darth Abominous says as he leaps forward and catches Ryoko's head in his legs and flips her to the ground, where he performs a combination that would make a DBZ fan drop their jaw.

"Not bad." Darth Abominous says as he sees his foe is still able to fight.

"What do you expect. After all she was created by me...Little Washu." A small creature with pink hair said.

"What the fuck are you?" Darth Abominous says, distracted for just a moment. Ryoko uses it to try to rush him. Ryoko slices the air with her energy sword. The two crimson beams of energy react to one another as the female fatale takes on the master of the dark side. Ryoko gives everything she has as her beam narrowly misses the sith time and time again. Abominous is now on his toes as Ryoko fires blast after blast from the palm of her hand. As each bolt of energy heads to the foe, Tenchi and the rest of their team are aghast at how someone could stand-up to such an attack. Abomnious leaps to one side to dodge a powerful combination move by Ryoko. With reflexes faster than lightning, Abominous is able to out move most of the hits. However, Ryoko lands a few powerful blows which cause obvious damage to the dark lord. The hits take their cost though, as Ryoko hit's the defense shield and feels the burst of energy directed at her with each hit. Ryoko tries to get some distance between her and Abominous to let out some distance shots, but finds herself in the Sith's iron tight grasp. Abominous almost breaks his enemy's neck.

"See you later vermin." He says head smacking her so that she too is down.

"Now...Who's next?" The Sith asks as he turns to see two intergalactic police officers, a young boy holding a blue light saber-like weapon, an elderly man, a pink-haired midget...Hey who are you calling a midget? Watch it Washu or I will have Darth Abominous gut you like a fish. Sorry. Now if there are no more interruptions... back to the story. Even though Abominous has just faced Ryoko and suffered powerful blows, he still is more than just a threat to the heroes, he is the most dangerous power they have ever faced.

"Lets take him Mihoshi."

"Right." The two officers say as they open fire. Their shots, well Keoni's at any rate, were dead on. However, Darth Abominous is a Sith and a crimson beam of energy came out of nowhere and deflected the beams. Suddenly he flipped into the air and sliced the pistols they were using in half and kicked the two cops, thus sending them several feet face-first into the floor.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Aeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kayokni, and Ryoko."

"Aren't you forgetting two others?"

"Who?"

"Them." Darth Abominous says as he sheaths his light saber and fires two streams of Evil Magic bolts at Tenchi's Grandfather and Washu, thus forcing them to lose consciousness and leaving their bodies slightly smoking from the intense blasts of energy.

"You're a monster."

"Not too seem too eighties, but 'I know I am but what are you?' I love that line."

"You would." Tenchi says as he leaps at the Sith filled with rage and hate.

"I can feel the Force is strong with you. Now release your anger and rage, let it feed you."

"You will never beat me." Tenchi says as he gives it all he has.

"You are impressive my friend. And although your swordsmanship leaves very little to be desired..." Darth Abominous uses his light saber to force Tenchi backward so that he falls on his back. "you are no Jedi."

"Maybe you would rather tangle with one." A voice that sounds as a voice of doom to Darth Abominous.

"You. I was hoping to fight you." Darth Abominous says as Agent Reptile leaps into the air and brings his light saber to Darth Abominous. The beams clash as Agent Reptile kicks Darth Abominous in the gut and sends him flying across the room.

"You okay?" Agent Reptile asks Tenchi as the ninja helps the young man to his feet.

"A little worst for wear, but otherwise okay." Tenchi says as he gets to his feet. "You get your friends out of here. I will handle this madman."

"Be careful." Tenchi says getting his friends together.

"I will."

"Can we get on with this fight now?" Darth Abominous says as he gets on his feet again.

"Lets." Is all that Agent Reptile says as he takes a defensive stance and prepares to fight. The next half hour is filled with the sounds of battle as the two titans in the Force do battle. Their sabers clash as if there was nothing left to give.

"So we are equally matched." Darth Abominous says.

"Don't bet on it cur." Agent Reptile says as he drops down and trips Darth Abominous with a sweep kick. The Sith falls back, but catches himself and flips backward to his feet.

"I am going to enjoy your death." Darth Abominous says as he give it his all with a light saber slice that narrowly misses Agent Reptile's head. Before the Sith has a chance to react, Agent Reptile leaps at his foe and slams him on the ground flat on his back.

"Now it ends." Agent Reptile says.

"I don't think so Jedi." Darth Abominous says. "I rigged this place to explode if I was defeated. Let me live and I will set those scouts free and let you leave with enough time to escape the explosion. Don't and we all go to our maker." The Jedi can't let innocent life come to harm. He spits acid on his foe's light saber so that he can't us it against him.

"Now get lost." Agent Reptile says as he lets his enemy go.

"Thanks. You have 15 minutes before this place goes up in smoke. Good bye." The Sith says as his teleportation unit beams him to his fighter unit and he takes off for Eternia.

"Tenchi move it. Get Aeka and Sasami." Agent Reptile says as he teleports to the signal in the force from the girls. "Emergency 1 alert. Teleport the Tenchi gang, the Sailor Scouts and the Total Force to Depth Charge's location now." His computer unit responds immediately. They are soon out of harms way. The explosion that followed vaporized an area equal to five city blocks.

"That was close." Sailor mars says.

"No kidding." Ryoko says looking at the smoldering pit that was the location of their battle.

"Now what do we do?" Patty asks.

"Yea. Our vacation's ruined." Lufy says as she makes a fist.

"Hey there's still that charity tournament that's being hosted at the shrine." Sailor Venus said.

"Yea. At least it's something to do while you're here." Sailor Mars said.

"And you could write it off your taxes." Tuxedo Mask says.

"Where were you?" Sailor Moon asks.

"Well you're not going to believe this, but some woman in ragged cloths with pink hair stole my bike and I ran as fast as I could. Too bad the fight was over when I got here."

"Dude. You just got bested by one of the best Cobra agents. The mercenary Zarana." Razorwing says laughing his head off.

"Just be lucky she didn't kill you when she took your bike. Here." Vlad takes a pair of keys out of his pocket. "She's done me good for years, but I needed to get a new ride, and since I don't have the heart to sell her. Take my Harley."

"A Harley Davidson!?!" Tuxedo Mask says, almost in shock.

"She's right there." Vlad says pointing to a shinny black motorcycle.

"Wow." Sailor Uranus says.

"She may not be a pocket rocket, but this is incredible." Tuxedo Masks says, almost drooling on it."

"So what are you going to use since you gave that guy your bike?" Shildy asks.

"Well. That." He takes out a photograph and points at a red Pontiac GTO Judge.

"Vlad where the heck did you get that thing?" Super Venom asks.

"Internet." He says rather quickly.

"Whatever." Agent Reptile says.

"Okay count me in to this tournament." Agent Reptile says as he turns back around. "I might as well have some fun." Everyone laughs.

The morning sun forces everyone stir. Agent Reptile looks forward to being able to fight without having to kill. The ninja master gets out from under his covers and takes a shower. He liked the feeling of the water flowing over his reptilian hide. It reminded him so much of the times that he would just train on the island of New Atlantis with all of its prehistoric animals for friends. "I need to return there again some day." Agent Reptile says to himself and finishes his shower. After he gets dressed, he makes his way to the front door of the temple, he takes out a ninja star and starts to spin it on his finger like a basketball. Rabby walks up behind him and wraps her arm around Agent Reptile.

"So how are you today?" Rabby asks with a smile on her face.

"Okay. And you?"

"The same. So how many of you are going to be fighting in the tournament?"

"Four. Dino-bot, Super Venom, Vlad, and me."

"So anything that I can do for you while you fight?"

"Cheering would be great."

"Don't worry about it then, you will have yourself a one woman cheerleader squad."

"Thank you very much Rabby."

"Anything for you Rep. Just as long as you keep racing me in those DARTS (single person atmosphere fliers that are known for their speed) then there is nothing I won't do for you."

"And there is nothing that I would do for you Rabby." Agent Reptile says as he kisses his wife on the lips and holds her close. After a moment they stop as Agent Reptile pulls a laser blaster out from it's holster, turns, and fires a single blast into a bush. Several girls jump out of the foliage.

"I thought that I smelled something." Agent Reptile says as he spins the blaster on his finger and holsters it in true cowboy fashion.

"Jes, what was that for?" Serena asks as she picks herself up and dusts herself off.

"You know that eavesdropping is a really bad habit?" Rabby says as she looks at Serena, Mina, and Lita getting off the ground and dusting themselves off.

"And there are things that are none of your business." Agent Reptile says as he looks at the girls who just lost the secret location of one of there look-out positions.

"Sorry, but we couldn't help ourselves." Serena says as she makes one of those overtly cute expressions on her face. The other two scouts follow suit.

"That doesn't work on me." Agent Reptile says as he turns to Rabby. "Should I?"

"Go right ahead." Rabby replies as she moves behind her husband. Agent Reptile begins to mutate. His tan skin turns green and his eyes become slits without noticeable emotions. His fingernails begin to elongate and turn to razor sharp claws and his teeth become long and sharp. His tongue becomes as a snakes and the girls start to tremble a little as they bunch in a small group as Agent Reptile's mutations continues. His legs and head become like a Rex's, his feet like a raptor's (the dinosaurs not a bird), a tail grows like the Lizard's, his arms are massive with claws that could tear apart steel like it was tissue paper (the type for gifts and packages not for your nose), and to finish it all off he grows a sail out of his back that looks like a Spinosaurs. As the now twelve foot tall monster looks the small group of girls in the eyes, he unleashes a sound that they will never forget. A combination of a metallic screech, a deep frequency roar like that of a big cat, and a rattling sound that put together is indescribable.

"Scared you didn't I?" Agent Reptile says with a chuckle as he changes back to human for in a heart beat.

"What the heck?" Lita says as Serena just looks on with her jaw to the ground.

"The reason I prolonged it was just for effect. And to teach you girls to leave your nose out of other people's business." Agent Reptile turns and heads back to Rabby.

Super Venom was also in a good mode. Eluza at his side meant the world to him, and she was more than just a little exciting being around him. The black symbiote was covering Alex as he was teaching Eluza a few new martial arts tricks. She was already a very disciplined and skilled warrior, but she never passed-up the opportunity to learn something new.

"So how do you think the fight will go?" Eluza asks.

"Well I can't really say. Aside from the Total Force entrees I have no idea how good the fighters are going to be."

"Well how about the ones you saw when we were fighting Darth Abominous?"

"Good, but they need some major improvement. Still they have some great potential." Super Venom says as he and Eluza train by following each other's movements. Of course they too are being watched. Reeni and Washu, from different locations of course, are watching. Washu can't wait to get her hands on Super Venom, not for adult reasons or anything just that she wants to study him in the same manner as she does Tenchi. Reeni on the other hand can't believe that there is yet another person with reddish-pink hair, natural of course, but she too is amazed at Super Venom. Reeni has a hard time seeing this person as good, mainly for the reason that anyone before who looked like that was a villain, but her future mom said that he was actually the leader of the team which stopped Darth Abominous.

"This is getting too confusing." Reeni tells her cat Diana.

"I can't wait to uncover what secrets Super Venom may have. I, Washu the greatest scientific genius in the universe, will not be deterred." Of course with Washu's self empowering speech, she not only makes herself look like an absolute idiot, but she also reveals her location to everyone around.

"Lady what are you doing?" Super Venom asks.

"Oh no I've been spotted. See you later." Washu leaves quickly, leaving four (or maybe five if you count Super Venom as two beings, the human and the symbiote) beings wondering, as Eluza said

"What the Hell has she been smoking?"

"Whatever the shit is I hope it never gets on the open market." Super Venom says.

"Hey you two watch your mouths, there are kids here." Reeni says.

"Another eavesdropper. Tell me this planet isn't full of them." Eluza says.

"No, just Japan I think." Super Venom replies.

"Sorry if I intruded, but I couldn't help but see that lady's speech and so I had to watch. By the way who are you?" Reeni asks.

"I'm Eluza. Commander of the Solenoid cruiser the Star Leaf. And believe it or not I am from outer space."

"I believe it. As long as you believe that I'm the Princess of crystal Tokyo in the future."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Super Venom asks.

"No, I'm serious." Reeni says, almost getting mad.

"Hey its okay we believe you." Eluza says.

"Its okay. But who, or, sorry if this seems rude, what are you?" The cat says. Super Venom pinches himself to make sure he isn't dreaming, and as he thought he isn't.

"Well, the name is Super Venom. We are a supreme symbiote, a weapon of Devine origin, and we are also a retired Angel of Death and leader of the Total Force."

"You're an Angel?" Reeni says.

"But where are your wings?" As soon as she finishes asking Super Venom unleashes a great light around himself starting from his back. Two pairs of wings unfurl and stretch so that they surround everyone there.

"Wow. There even bigger than my mom's." Reeni blurts out.

"Your mom has wings?" Eluza says, obviously wondering what the heck is wrong with this planet.

"Yea, but to be honest they look really dorky sometimes. But she isn't an angel. I have a pair too, but mine are only for looks." Reeni says.

"Wait a minute, your Force signature seems familiar." Super Venom says.

"You're Serena and Darien's child are you not?" Super Venom asks.

"Yep. And let me tell you it isn't easy."

"I'll bet." Eluza says.

"No I'm serious. I have to deal with Serena's constant bickering and tantrums. She doesn't give me a moments peace." Reeni says.

"I can understand that quite well." Eluza says as she remembers having to deal with Lufy's temper and hot headedness.

"Little lady your preaching to the choir." Super Venom says. Suddenly three ladies walk up and stand near Reeni.

"Hello." Eluza says, trying to be as polite as possible. From the two, a blond and a bluish green haired one, she only gets hard looks, something she can easily handle. However, a long black-haired woman smiles.

"Hello. I'm sorry if she gave you any trouble." She says.

"None at all. In fact she was a perfect little angel." Super Venom says.

"And you would know this how?" The blond says. To that Super Venom, Eluza, and Reeni all point to the wings on Super Venom's back.

"So what?" The bluish haired one says.

"Will you two please be polite. This is Super Venom." The long-haired one says.

"And that is supposed to mean something?" The blond says.

"He's a real angel you two." Reeni says.

"What? Angel of Death." The blond says.

"Actually ma'am, yes I was the Angel of Death." Super Venom says with a heavy heart, only because he knows that very few people understand the Angel of Death's complex purpose as both destroyer of evil and the one who shows good people to the light of eternal love.

"Do not be sad sir." The long haired one says.

"We do not have anything against you."

"What do you mean, he killed people for a living, destroyed crops and livestock for fun. Caused calamities of unspeakable destruction."

"And what of those good souls who were led to life and love eternal?" Eluza says siding with her husband.

"Besides I am not the one who caused destruction like that. That is God's department ma'am. All I did was take the souls of those dead and bring them to their final destination. I do not and did not have anything to do with the judgment of souls. Besides that fact all that an Angel of Death does is the same thing that any angel does. We are but servants and messengers for God. We are not greater than mankind in any respect, all that an angel does is the same as what humans should do, serve good. However I am slightly more blessed than normal because like a human I can experience life as a mortal thanks to being bonded with the human host. By the way thanks for letting me have the stand. No sweat." As the newcomers are wondering what that was, the symbiote retracts his wings and costume to reveal a human male with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Sorry if you all are confused now, but the symbiote wanted to say a few things by itself and asked if it could take control of speaking for a while." He says.

"Well I doubt that either you or the symbiote remember me, but I am Sailor Pluto guardian of time." The woman says.

"I've heard of you, and the symbiote thinks your familiar, but I'm sorry if it can't remember."

"I was Cronos's replacement a few years ago. You might remember me as the little girl who got attacked by that demon Zanathos years ago."

"Now I remember you. You were minding your own business when the scum tried to steal you and use you to conquer Earth. We had do go against all of his dark forces to save your life. Demons, rouge werewolves, and other things of the darkness. Took us hours to fight them all, and I also remember what I did to their leader."

"What did you do?" Eluza asks.

"Cover Reeni's ears and I'll tell you."

"No way I want to hear. After all I am a Sailor Scout." The little girl says.

"Alright. I attacked the demon from behind, tore off his wings, smashed his face in, broke every bone in his body, tore his insides out and as a finisher to make sure he didn't come back, I took his head off in once slice of my hand. The symbiote of course at this time was **very** hungry so we ate his flesh, drank his blood, and consumed his brains." Of course everyone but Sailor Pluto and Eluza are gagging at this time.

"That was disgusting." Reeni says.

"I have heard of every possible horror of war, but that was revolting." Eluza says.

"Well you asked. The symbiote is a predator and needs to feed sometimes. Usually that means that I just eat more than usual so it lives off me, but at that time I had to heal myself almost completely and was running low on building material." Super Venom says.

"Now I know you're an enemy." The blond says as she and her lover change into Sailor Neptune and Uranus.

"Now hold it you two." Sailor Pluto says. "He saved my life. Without a care he went against the forces of Hell itself and won single handedly. If he hadn't saved me then I would have been killed after I was of no more use to those scum to took me." The two scouts stand there ground. Reeni would love to help side with Super Venom, but she is still recovering with her cat at the images in her head.

"Besides if I wanted to I could kill you without breaking a sweat." Super Venom says.

"And after that near slaughter at the hands of Darth Abominous I thought that you two would have learned to trust people more." Sailor Pluto says.

"Yes. After all it was my old padawan who saved your life." Super Venom says.

"Fine. But we still will be watching you." Sailor Neptune says. She and Sailor Uranus leave.

"Good riddance." Eluza says.

"Yea. But although they are paranoid and everything, they are two of the best Sailors we have." Pluto says and goes after her comrades.

Vlad was busy with things other than doing some martial arts training. He was testing samples of his blood to make sure that his genetic code was not changing. Luckily it wasn't, which for the Daywalker was a great relief. He took out a vile of fluid from a containment unit on his waist. Popping the top, he shot the red fluid down in one quick jerk of his head and replaced the vile. He then went outside and fell asleep under a tree. "Life is good." Were his last thoughts as he relaxed and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Dino-bot watched his comrade from a distance.

"Lazy little..." Dino-bot said as he curls his claws into a fist-like shape. Turning his head he walks off to find something to do to occupy his time.

Ranma wasn't in any kind of good mode. Although the had just knocked his father senseless, he was still had the living tar beat out of him by Darth Abominous. Fortunately no one he knew saw either time he had fought the guy so they still thought of him as the greatest martial artist in the world, but this mattered very little to his pride. Still the fact that he was winning again made his spirits rise.

"Soon." He thought to himself. "I will be the best again."

After their little reaction with Agent Reptile, the scouts decided to bother someone else. They decided to see what Tenchi was doing (and the reason that his gang is at the scout's temple is because COBRA destroyed the Masaki household and shrine and the insurance only paid for repairs not living quarters so the scouts, in typical fashion, got Mr. Hino to offer the temple to live at). As usual he was being bothered by Ayaka and Ryoko fighting over him.

"You know I feel sorry for the guy." Lita says from one of their secret locations they have for watching people all over the place.

"Tell me about it. Doesn't that guy get a moments peace from those two?" Mina says (ironic I know but still).

"Tenchi, time for your training." His Grandfather says walking up and breaking the current argument up.

"Hey Tenchi see you later." Ryoko says as she flies off.

"Lord Tenchi, I hope to talk with later without that...woman bothering us." Ayaka says as she, in typical royal manner, gracefully walks off.

"I think I'm going to gag." Mina thinks to herself. Tenchi walks off towards his make-shift training ground, well actually it's Reis but she's letting him use it while he is here. As Tenchi gets out of range, his grandfather turns around.

"Well now what are you three doing?"

"Discovered again." Serena blurts out.

"Hey keep it down will you." Mina says.

"It's just not our day is it?" Lita says.

Razorwing was helping Rei move things around so she could have a koi pond built in her backyard. At the moment he was hauling a massive boulder that would be impossible for a human to move, but for one with inhuman cybernetic strength it was nothing.

"What do you want me to do with this thing?" He asks.

"I don't know. You think that you can get rid of it somehow?" Rei asks.

"Easily." Razorwing chunks the rock into the sky several hundred feet straight up.

"Wait a minute won't it...?" Rei tries to asks as Razorwing transforms and raises his right arm up and points towards the target. His forearm opens and a laser cannon extends from the end of the raised section. A crimson beam fires as Razorwing locks onto the boulder and an intense beam of pure energy at the stone. The white-hot shot makes the rock heat-up in the air and explodes the thing into dust partials that no one piece is bigger than a speck of dust. This of course attracts the scientist of the Scouts, Amy.

"How did you do that?" she asks.

"That was a small taste of my fusion cannon. At full power it can destroy entire planets with a single shot."

"Why didn't you us that attack at the COBRA base?" Rei asks annoyed.

"Because ma'am I had no idea if Darth Abominous had explosives nearby. One hit to their armament and the whole base, with us, would have gone to kingdom come." Razorwing says and changes back to human form.

"How did you get that way?" Amy asks.

"Long ago I was a combat pilot for the USAF. Well on one mission my jet was shot down over our soil by a COBRA missile. It took the doctors weeks to save my life. In the end my repairable organs and tissues where incased in a robotic body. They created it as an endo-skeleton and had developed a way to create my own skin around the robot unit. So everything inside and out is organic, but I have a robotic skeleton and can change into a transformer. I became Razorwing, the Angel of Death."

"Not a nice title." Rei says.

"Yea, but it fits. No one with an ounce of sanity tries to mess with me in the sky. Not even Darth Abominous tries that."

"But what does the endo-skeleton look like?" Amy asks, purely out of scientific wonder.

"Like this." Razorwing says as he uses a knife to slice the skin off his left arm.

"Eww." Reid says. Razorwing looks at the mass of flesh in his right hand.

"Computer absorb tissue from left arm in right hand. Repair left arm's skin." Razorwing says.

"Acknowledged." The computer says in a monotone voice and complies with its instructions. Mere seconds later, the limb is again covered by Razorwing's own skin.

"That's just creepy. Ops, sorry." Rei says.

"Don't mention it. I don't mind." Razorwing says as he goes back to moving things around.

A little while later, Antiquilicus is quietly meditating on a rock. He is apparently unaware of Patty sneaking up behind him. Of course if you have detected the pattern in this story, the scouts are looking in on the action. The only difference this time is that all of the inners are now watching.

"You think our luck will change?" Mina asks.

"I doubt it." Lita says.

"Hey cheer-up. After all third time's a charm." Serena says as she does that perky, girlish anime smile that is so typical of her personality.

"What are you talking about?" Rei asks.

"We were watching basically the same thing two times earlier today, however we were discovered." Mina says, while keeping her voice down of course. "

I don't agree with this. It isn't right." Amy says, of course she can't stand the temptation not to watch. Patty silently sneaks up to Antiquilicus and jumps at him. Surprisingly instead of Antiquilicus being shocked by her approach, he turns, leaps and snatches Patty in mid-air. He uses his cape as a sort of parachute as they descend.

"You know I thought that I had you that time." Patty says.

"Sorry to disappoint you duddett, but I heard you a good twelve feet back." Antiqulicus says as he retracts his armor and kisses his wife.

"Man do I love this part." Lita says.

"Hush." Rei says. Fortunately for the scouts, Antiquilicus was so fixated on something of great importance, that he was completely unaware of their presents.

"This is better than watching Serena and Darian." Reeni says.

"Why you...." Serena's sentence was stopped short as the other scouts have to hold her mouth shut and make yet another embarrassing situation for everyone.

"Will you all keep your mouths shut." Rei says, low key but sternly. They turn back to see how far the two love birds of gotten. They hopped to see something sweet and romantic. Instead as the scouts turned their heads they saw Patty and Antiquilicus totally nude and going at it like crazy. Thinking quickly, everyone covered Reeni and Diana's eyes. The girls were in shock, to put it lightly, and their jaws looked as if they were going to drop to the floor.

"They are naked, in my backyard, doing things that should best be done in the bedroom. These American's are crazy." Rei says, in a mixture of shock and growing rage. As this is going on, Artimus and Luna walk up looking for their daughter. As they come up behind the scouts, they get a shock of human reproduction. Luna is about to gag at the sight and quickly tries to get her daughter out of the area. Artimus on the other hand, in an atypical decision, stares with an evil smile on his face showing the idea that he thinks "

What a spot".

"Are we going to stop them?" Serena finally asks.

"I don't know about that." Mina says, remembering what Antiquilicus had done back at the COBRA base, and noticing in Patty's pile of cloths a loaded 9mm automatic pistol.

"Maybe they'll stop soon." Lita says hopefully. Of course neither Aniquilicus nor Patty show any signs of slowing down, or any desire to do so, but this isn't an adult work so I won't go into details All I will say that the situation did finally end.

"Oh Patty that was great." Antiquilicus says.

"I know. So why didn't you join the sigh-up sheet for the fight?"

"Well to be honest I really don't want to fight anyone I don't have to. And I also don't want to have to kick someone's butt, nor do I want mine kicked." Antiquilicus says as he holds Patty in both his arms and in his cloak.

"You know someone might have been watching." Patty says.

"If anyone tries anything then they will have to deal with both you and me." Antiquilicus says as he unleashes an energy blast that hit's a rather large tree and causes it to explode into toothpicks. Grabbing one, Antiquilicus clenches it between his teeth and gives Patty a wicked smile.

"I love you so much Watson."

"I love you too Patty." they says as Antiquilicus lets his wife go so she can get her cloths back on.

"So any plans for the rest of the day dear?"

"Only ones that involve you." He says.

"Dear sweet mother, how much stamina do those two have?" Amy asks aloud.

"Think he has a brother?" Lita asks. Patty and Antiquilicus leave the scouts behind as they walk to the city to see what they can do to occupy their day, of course yes they did put their clothes back on.

"I can't believe we just did that." Rei says.

"Yea we're just a bunch of perverts." Lita says with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Serena says gagging of to the side.

"That was so cool." Artimus thinks to himself.

"You know, we have a few things to talk about." Luna says, taking Atrimus away of to side oblivious to his thoughts at the moment.

The rest of the days before the tournament are not that relevant to the story line so I won't tell you about them and skip to the day of the tournament.

The morning sun gleamed over every bed, and everyone in one. Of course none of the Total Force were in bed at this time. Rather they were training, though not as intense as normal. The Solenoids had learned not to be bothered by the sounds of their others training in the morning. The rest of the household was not as accustomed to the sounds of fighting at 6:00 in the morning.

"Do these people get any sleep?" Ryoko asks aloud as she gets up of a couch. She looks around. The sight of Ayaka in the morning was almost enough to get up this early; pissed, hair a mess, and obviously out of it. Ryoko snickers at the look of her rival for Tenchi's affections. Mihoshi was asleep (hey this girl could sleep through a hurricane), but her partner was not so lucky.

"What is going on here?" She asks as the sound of metal against metal wakes her from her sleep.

A quick look outside revealed that Vlad and Antiquilicus were fighting and Vlad's sword was clanging against Antiquilicus's chains. Dino-bot was slicing hologram targets into digital dust. Depth Charge was working on his own swordsmanship and was giving Agent Reptile a run for his money against his Katana. Super Venom was training with Razorwing by doing airborne dog fighting against virtual images low to the ground.

"Hey can't some people get some sleep." Rei yells, bags under her eyes revealed that she really wasn't getting as much sleep as she needed.

"Well if some people took the initiative to train themselves for possible enemy attacks then you wouldn't be so tired at this hour of the morning." Dino-bot says as he drop kicks another hologram opponent.

"Give her some credit Dino-bot." Vlad says. "At least she's not as bad as Sailor Moon."

"That isn't saying much." Depth Charge says as he rams his sword into another target.

"Only a few more days, only a few more days." Rei keeps saying to herself. It wasn't that she didn't like her guests, they were polite, helpful, and that Agent Reptile had personally saved her life. But she almost couldn't stand the constant early mornings like they could.

The morning came and went. Finally it was time for the tournament. The crowd was huge, and not just the spectators. The Total Force recognized Ranma from the incident with the Overlords of Darkness. However they were surprised to see as many people as they did. Including a particular red-head who was hanging around a familiar blond.

"Is that one of the girls that you and your team rescued?" Rabby asks Agent Reptile.

"Appears to be." Then he noticed two other people behind them, a tall and very muscular man and a woman with black hair.

"Wait a minute, that's Diana Prince and Clark Kent." Agent Reptile thinks to himself. "Hey Clark." He says as he walks up to an old ally.

"Alexander?" Clark says.

"Yea, hey Diana."

"Hello." She says with an unemotional tone.

"Dad, do you know him?"

"A-ko I introduce you to Alexander McLean, a.k.a. Agent Reptile."

"So how do you know my dad?" A-ko asks.

"I am an another super hero."

"A-ko will you get on to the tournament please. Mr. McLean and I have to talk." Clark says.

"Okay dad."

"You never told us you had a daughter." Agent Reptile says.

"I didn't think you needed to know." Clark says.

"What's up Clark? I know you and I have had a few differences, but what is with the attitude?"

"I didn't think my daughter should meet you yet, if ever. She lost her best friend a few days ago, and you being the ex-padawan of the Angel of Death..."

"I get the picture...Oh Clark, Diana I would like to introduce my wife Rabby." Agent Reptile says as a young red-head woman with a sense of pride that can be felt from just watching her walks up.

"Hello. I am Rabby McLean, and you are...."

"Clark, Clark Kent, and this is my wife Diana Kent."

"Nice to meet you two." She shakes their hands.

"Wait you two are married, what happened to Lois?"

"Died, years ago." Clark says.

"I am sorry." Agent Reptile says.

"She died after giving life to our only son. Allergic reaction to a pain medication...." Clark almost cries.

"And since Clark needed a hand, I help him with his son, and then we fell in love."

"I didn't see a Kent on the roster. If she is your daughter then...." Rabby was caught off by Clark raising his hand.

"We have another name we have been using so that no one saw two super heroes with the arrival of two people with the same last name."

"Smart move." Rabby says.

"Now if you excuse us." Diana says.

"Of course." Rabby says. After they are out of range of each other,

"Agent Reptile married, I feel sorry for her." Diana says.

"Don't. I saw the slight details of her skin, she's a Solenoid."

"A what?"

"I take it that you don't get the MIB's send out of new alien species. She's an alien warrior. Sort of a space Amazon." "

How ironic." "How indeed."

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first ever charity battle royal. Our fighters today are being sponsored to fight to raise money for our orphanage foundation." The announcer says. "Our first fight is between local favorite Mr. Mendou, future leader of the Mendou family fortune and an American known only as Super Venom."

"Super Venom!?!" Diana and Clark say as they look at each other.

"What is he doing in Japan?" Clark asks. (note: The Justice League and the Total Force have worked together before, as well as other super-human good guy teams. The Justice League doesn't really like way that the Total Force acts, I.e. killing. But they have a great deal of respect for each other).

"Alright fighters you know the rules, no killing and no hitting below the belt."

"Defeating this monster will assure Lum's love for me undoubtedly." Shuutarou says to himself.

"This guy is pathetic." Super Venom thinks to himself.

"He is too cocky, arrogant to the point of foolishness, and just plain weak of heart. What do think my friend? Five minute's tops for him to pass out by overusing his own body? Give him some credit. After all we don't want to have his weaknesses."

Super Venom looks his foe down, easily done when in symbiote mode when he is about 6ft7inchs. As Shuutarou tries a quick jab technique to immobilize Super Venom, he runs across a obvious problem. As the man's fist flies towards its target, Super Venom just grabs it and pulls the man into his incoming elbow. A smack to the head causes the man's head to snap back at a velocity which causes whiplash. Super Venom waists no time in again grabbing his foe, this time he does it with the symbiote around his left arm and uses it to grab his targets entire head. He holds it in the air for a second then leaps up and slams Shuutarou's head into the pavement. As the fighter struggles to regain consciousness, Super Venom fires a spray of webbing which hits the man in the chest. Super Venom then throws the opponent into the side wall of the stadium and fires two more streams of webbing which stick Shuutarou to the wall like glue.

"The fight goes to Super Venom." the ref says, while trying to not wet himself.

"Nice job." Vlad says with a smirk on his face.

"Indeed." Dino-bot states with a great deal of admiration.

The next battle was a little more equal: Dino-bot versus Ranma. Dino-bot walked up to the floor of the stadium. His toothy smile had a menacingly gleam to it. Ranma too was filled with self confidence. His poise was vastly different from what it had been earlier after his defeat at the hands of Darth Abominous.

"Alright. Fight!" the ref says as Dino-bot and Ranma start to battle. Maneuvering around the grounds both fighters started looking for a weak spot to take advantage of. Finding none, Dino-bot edges his foe on by doing the "come and get it" maneuver with his claws. Ranma takes him up on it and lands a kick square on Dino-bot's chest. The force of the hit caused Dino-bot to fall back for a moment, but he used the momentum to turn and slam his tail into the side of Ranma's head. This caused Ranma to fly across the stadium and land in a world of pain. It was only with his inhuman agility that he was able to remain in the ring. Dino-bot is surprised at how good this young man is. "Finally." He says to himself.

"A worthy foe." Dino-bot was not disappointed as Ranma flipped in the air and unleashed a tremendous combo. Although Dino-bot was now on the ground, he was far from done. Ranma was obviously fighting back unbearable pain in his limbs from hitting Dino-bot's metal body with all that force. Dino-bot gets up and shacks the feeling of pain away, along with some pieces of the flooring which exploded from his impact.

"So lets start again." Dino-bot says.

"Indeed." Ranma replies as a cold wind comes over the arena. The cold breeze bits into both fighters. Ranma uses his impressive speed to unleash a powerhouse of a kick at Dino-bot. With equal, if not superior, reflexes, Dino-bot blocks the blow and flips Ranma into the air. Dino-bot then unleashes a kick of his own. Hitting Ranma in the face, he lands and waits for his foe's next move. Without warning Ranma unleashes an energy blast.

"What the slag.." Dino-bot says as the blast nearly hits him. "What? Thinks Dino-bot as he assesses the situation. "Such a unorthodox attack..." At the top of his vocal emitters, Dino-bot yells

"If that is how you want to play vermin. Then take this." Dino-bot's laser eye fires a beam which locks onto Ranma's head. A blast of energy, set at stun level, flies through the air and slams right into Ranma's central nervous system. As the fighter comes crashing to the ground, the young warrior's body smokes from Dino-bot's blast. The fight is over, Dino-bot is victorious. Though the fight was intense he reigned as champion. However his diagnostics where going up like Christmas tree lights.

"How could one human cause this much damage to a transmetal with merely his own body?" Dino-bot wonders as he uses his indestructible spark to heal all his wounds.

"Such a worthy opponent I could never imagine." Dino-bot picks the man up and carries him to the infirmary. "It would have been a tremendous honor to have had you join the Total Force. I could not have asked for a more indomitable spirit or more noble a heart as this one's." Dino-bot gives Ranma to the medics. "Good speed noble and honorable warrior." Dino-bot says as he leaves to join his fellow Total Force members.

The next battle was between Vlad and Ukyou. Although Ukyou was an excellent fighter, she had no chance against Vlad's vampirian powers. So she lasted about as long as Super Venom's foe. Anyway on to a more interesting battle, Agent Reptile against A-ko. The match ended in a draw as neither fighter could allow themselves to use there full power and the fight took too long. Both fighters decided that the judges call of a draw was better than continuing a meaningless fight. The charity fight was a success and the Total Force bade farewell to there new friends as they left for home.

I know stupid end but there was a part in the fight between A-ko and Agent Reptile in which something very adult accidentally happened and right now if anyone says anything about it then Agent Reptile and Superman will kill me, which of course is nothing to what Wonder Woman will do so for the sake of my skin, sorry.

I like the idea of Zarana and Darth Abominous because it parallels Agent Reptile and Rabby, along with Super Venom and Eluza so that clone and original have some base likes and dislikes. It also is like Destro and Baroness in the way it works out, and gives Darth Abominous a more human side so that he isn't some mindless machine or overzealous minion. To Ranma fans I am sorry if you are offended but I had to show how powerful Darth Abominous really is so you can understand why he is such a dangerous foe to the Total Force. Besides Ranma honestly would lose the fight anyway because even if he has all those martial arts moves he doesn't have 1. The powers of the Force (either the dark side or light side), 2. He doesn't have a light saber to defend against Darth Abominous's or any idea how to fight someone with one, and 3. He doesn't cheat (Darth Abominous also had a laser pistol at his hip and would have shot Ranma in the head he is after all a damn good marksman and would have thus killed the man/woman without a care.) Oh and if you are looking for Dino-bot Catty action, please wait for other chapters. I don't know if it will or won't happen so bear with me.


End file.
